Obsidian Eyes SSHG
by Severus Sortiarius
Summary: Hermione Granger finds herself in a dire situation with no way out except through the two Slytherins she has mistrusted since she arrived at Hogwarts. If that wasn't bad enough she awakens weeks later and learns that not only has her memory been tampered with but she is pregnant...
1. Rude Awakening

**Obsidian Eyes**

 **A SS/HG fanfic by Severus Sortiarius**

 **{A/N: A dark fanfic written with Death Eater Snape in mind...Once again I own Nothing...I am not J. but I do enjoy Snape's Character...This is my very first SS/HG fanfiction ever written...I figured there was no harm in posting it...enjoy...}**

 **{For Those of you already familiar with this story, This is a Repost...)**

 **Warning: Intro Contains a RAPE scene, skip to chapter 2, if you are squeamish, or have traumatic issues. This Story contains Mature themes and is not for anyone that is not of proper age. M for MATURE.**

 **For correction purposes, Hermione's age imprisonment have been refitted with the HP timeline of Cannon.**

 _ **{"** **And the moon gives me...** **Permission and I enter...** **Through her eyes...** **She's losing her virginity and...** **All her will to compromise...** **I didn't want to hurt you baby...** **I didn't want to hurt you...** **I didn't want to hurt you...** **But you're pretty when you cry..."} Pretty When You Cry, Vast**_

 **Prologue** **:** _ **Rude Awakening**_

 _ **W**_ alls of the most soulless grey seemed to spin around in a vague blur as 6th year Hogwarts student, Hermione Granger lay on the cold stone floor of her apparent prison curled up in the fetal position. She had no recollection of anything that had taken place only a few hours before but a chill deeper than the cutting cold breeze ran through her. _"Mud-blood"..."Worthless little Mudblood"..._ Her mind tried desperately tried to slip away needing the comfort of nothingness that came with unconsciousness, like a warm blanket in winter. The sound of clicking of locks filled her ears and the door to what must have been her cell opened letting in a precious few rays of light in the utter darkness she was forced into for who knew how long. She could not understand at first what was happening but then she got a sudden sense of fear. The memory of bad touching...unwanted touching... it had been sharp and painful. She let out a faint whimper.

"My...My...is the infamous, Harry Potter's little _Mud-blood_ afraid?" asked a familiar voice.

Hermione would have rolled her eyes if she could, she would know that wretched screech anywhere. As her eyes focused she got a glimpse of none other than resident "Mad witch", Bellatrix LeStrange. The older witch stood in all her "gonkey glory" before the terrified young Gryffindor with a satisfied smirk on her face merciless pale face.

"I can tell you one thing...whatever it is that you you think you fear now pales in comparison to The Dark Lord." she hissed rather smugly.

Hermione gathered her Gryffindor courage. She knew whatever the death eaters had planned for her it was not going to be good. Bellatrix flicked her wand and Hermione lifted off the cold stone floor and flew against her will, straight into the harpy's grasp.

"Let's see if Potter will save you now." hissed Bellatrix. "You are after all nothing more than a pathetic little _Mud-blood_."

"And you're a daft, shrieking harpy." replied Hermione mustering her courage. "Just wait until Harry get's through with your snake-faced master...then he'll have no problem finishing you off...bimbo!"

Enraged Bellatrix gripped Hermione by her throat and rushed her down a long dark corridor and into what looked like an enormous dining room. As they entered Hermione could barley make out the numerous death-eaters, all sitting at the large table. all clad in Black and grey robes as if they were board members of some high end muggle businesses.

She saw only two among them with any familiarity. One of them had been Lucius Malfoy, the father of Draco Malfoy from school. His appearance had not been totally surprising, and the other had been more of a shock to her than anything else, Severus Snape. Professor Severus Snape had been her teacher for the past 5 years. She had known him to be part of the Order of Phoenix and Dumbledore's right hand wizard. _How could he be here?_ She wondered not taking her eyes off him. He glanced at her once and returned to his neutral position. His eyes had been as dark an obsidian as she had ever seen them and cold, much colder than she had ever known them to be.

 _"Mud-blood!"_ Bellatrix bellowed angrily. "I'll teach you some manners!"

Turning her attention from Snape back to "the shrieking harpy", Hermione found herself slammed onto the ground as the mad woman set upon her. The daft thing bit her. She bit her hard on the arm and choked her in enraged spurts of malice. Hermione tried her best to fight the woman but her body had not been able to respond as quickly as she had hoped. She had still been a bit sluggish from what ever spell she had been hit with.

"You will pay for your insolence!" bellowed Bellatrix.

"E-enough!" hissed a raspy but familiar voice.

The room fell silent almost immediately.

All eyes including Hermione's fell on a snake-like animorphed figure with no nose. The hiss had filled the young Hogwarts student with pure dread as she stared into its dark eyes. It had been the Dark Lord himself and the air became thick with tension as he stepped toward them.

"S-so this-s-s is-s the so-called friend of Harry Potter..." hissed Voldemort.

"Yes, Master." replied Bellatrix. "This is his little harlot.. _.Mud-blood._ "

Voldemort looked over Hermione who only glared at him. _Gryffindor Courage indeed._

"Leave us-s-s." hissed Voldemort waving away Bellatrix without much effort.

Bellatrix glared at Hermione who had not moved from the spot on the floor. As much as she summoned her courage to face this monster, she dared not move. It had been understood that if she had she would have been ripped apart.

"Harry Potters-sss _Mud-blood_." said Voldemort appearing to be deep in thought. "Do you feel s-s-safe now?"

Hermione just glared at him silently not at all wishing to address her best friend's most hated enemy.

"Defiant to the end." he said with a smile. "Hold to your precious Gryffindor courage if you must _Mud-blood_...it will not save you here...This I-S-S NOT HOGWARTS-S-S..."

Hermione had known this but still did not falter in the face of his weak brand of intimidation.

Voldemort's smile returned, a sickly smile. One that had been the result of sadistic thoughts.

"S-S-SEVERUS-S-SS." he hissed.

Severus Snape got up from the long table and made his way over toward the dark wizard. He walked as briskly as he had when traveling the lengthy corridors of Hogwarts castle, his shiny black dress shoes clicking against the black marble floor, black and grey robes billowing as he quickened his pace, his lengthy raven hair rising and falling against his neck and shoulders, and his face as pale as the moon and impassive. Hermione looked at him as if he had been something comforting to behold. This was Professor Snape. He had been the man that saved them for the past 5 years from all sorts of monsters and curses, even a werewolf to name a few. She gave him an almost pleading look with her amber eyes.

If he noticed at all he ignored it. His focus had been on The Dark Lord and he seemed to be awaiting his command.

"Yes, My Lord." was all Snape said as he looked at the dark wizard still with the same impassive expression filed across his sallow pale face.

"You know this-s-s _Mud-blood_ quite well." hissed Voldemort.

"I do." replied Snape in an emotionless tone.

"And you know how attached Potter is-s-s to her?" hissed Voldemort seeming to be studying the dour wizard as he addressed him.

"I do." replied Snape still in that same emotionless tone.

Hermione had been puzzled as the despot, Voldemort place a pale humanoid hand on Snape's ebony clad shoulder as if it had been a purely father-like gesture. Snape looked straight forward knowing full well what the dark wizard was trying to do. He allowed the wretched thing to search his mind and poke around for facts about "The Golden Trio's" bond.

Images of their close knit group huddled together for much of the school years past and present had flooded the despots mind. Always together. Always causing trouble. Always close in their ties. At the heart of the group, the brave and intellectual Miss Hermione Granger. Harry Potter's driving force against the darkness of his destiny.

More images came. Several confrontations with Harry Potter, though Snape had not known why they had been relevant to Miss Granger's situation.

"Potter seems-s-s to hate you just as-s-s-s much as-s-s-s he hates-s-s- me." hissed Voldemort with a smile as he continued to sift through the images.

"That he does." replied Snape the coldness dripping from his baritone drawl.

Voldemort took his hand off his shoulder, a moment that brought a slight feeling of relief which quickly faded once he had seen that Dark Lord smiled again as he looked over at Hermione Granger, who said nothing but it had been clear she was wondering what the exchange had been all about...she had guessed he read Snape's mind but not why he had been smiling.

"T-Take her S-S-Severus-s-ss." instructed the Dark Lord with the all to familiar hiss.

Snape looked unsure of what he wanted. The dark wizard pointed toward Hermione Granger, who seemed to be studying him but had been careful not to move a muscle. _Was he just going to let her go? They had kept her for two days why would he release her now?_ She had not understood any of this but something told her to be weary.

"My lord?" asked Snape as if he had been uncertain of the meaning.

"Take her S-S-Severus-s-ss...prove to me that you are as-s-s-s loyal as-s-s-s I believe you are." hissed Voldemort. "Give us-s-s-s a s-s-show!"

Snape looked down at Miss Granger taking in what the contemptible despot meant by "take her".

"As you wish." he said bowing before Voldemort then he turned and walked over toward Hermione.

Sheer panic set in as she hardly had time to breathe before the pale, exceptionally tall thin framed wizard swooped down upon her. She fought and protested as Snape's dark eyes beamed down on her. In that instant she knew exactly what was about to happen. His gaze seemed to hold her in place as she felt his pale hands move swiftly about her body ripping off her loose fit jeans and kickers with a wave of his wand. His expression remained impassive and his gaze cold as it locked onto her. She could do nothing as if he held her there with wand-less magic. Snape's pale hands moved rather quickly as he unbuttoned his trousers. His lengthy black cape draped over the both of them.

He pulled her toward him moving his way through her legs as if navigating from distant memory. His expression was still impassive. Not an ounce of passion nor pleasure, or even disgust. In one agonizing moment she realized he wasn't there to help her. Hermione tried one last time to plead with him not to do this but it had fallen on deaf ears. Snape gripped her rather roughly and panic swept through her as he impaled himself inside her in one swift movement.

An incredible wave of pain and agony hit Hermione as her insides throbbed from the unwelcome intrusion. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she writhed in pain still held down by his gaze. Of one thing she could be sure about from her former professor, he was not a small man. Her insides felt as if she were going to burst from the sheer mass of him. The tears kept coming in waves.

Blood trickled down the marbled floor from their exchange and death eaters howled at the sight of one of their own plowing "Potter's _Mud-blood_ ". Voldemort sat pleased with himself watching the show as if commuting every ounce of agony into great detail. Snape had been expressionless as he looked down at her...his obsidian eyes had been all she could see as the sound of the death eaters and even Voldemort seemed to fade away. She felt as if something was pulling her away...dulling the pain...the humiliation.

 _{_ _ **Humiliation: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...(1977)...**_

 _The Potter boy was coming. He could almost hear his foot steps even when on the grass. {Dread...horror...Nausea..He's here..."}_

 _"Snivellus, what have I told you about speaking to Gryffindors?" asked Potter with a grin._

 _Before a teenage Severus could more or reply he found himself cast into the air._

 _"Sirius, what do you think we ought to do with Snivellus?" asked Potter._

 _"Throw him in the lake." replied Sirius Black "I bet he could use a good bath he sure smells like it."_

 _The crowd that followed laughed..._

 _"Snivellus...Snivellus!" they chanted._

 _{Dread...Horror Nausea...Please no...please don't...I can't swim...}_

 _Splash! The crowd laughed as a teenage Severus Snape hit the water._

 _{I'm drowning...I'm drowning...I can't...I can't breathe...Help me!...Help me!...NO!...No one will help me...I'm better off...dead!}_

 _Severus had nearly lost consciousness when Slytherin prefect Lucius Malfoy happened by. The young wizard dove into the water and pulled out teenage Severus, he had not been breathing._

 _(Pain...so much pain...why am I not dead...lungs burn...I can breathe...Who?)_

 _Severus opened his eyes to see Lucius looking down at him. His dark eyes seemed to lighten when he saw there was life still in the young man._

 _"Who are you?" he asked defensive._

 _"I believe I'm the guy that saved your life." replied Lucius with a grin._

 _"Well, I didn't ask for it." replied Severus defensive._

 _"I didn't need you to." replied Lucius still with that cool smile._

 _Severus had been stunned._

 _"Why did you save me?" he asked bitterly._

 _"Somebody had to." replied Lucius causally. "We Slytherins have to stick together."_

 _Lucius walked away without a single thanks and Severus looked around for his books.}_

Hermione had tears running down her cheeks. She did not understand what was happening. _Had she just seen Snape's memory? how was that even possible._ Snape's expression had not changed but her body had begun to crave his antics. The sensations he was sending through her warped her senses. were unlike anything she had ever experienced before and she still could neither move nor turn from his gaze. His obsidian gaze never shifted focus and she felt herself become pulled in once more.

{ _**Pain: Spinner's End (1977)...**_

 _He's back ...He's back and he's going to kill me...(No...No...Not again...Please No...Dread...Horror...He's Here!}_

 _Panic filled a teenage Severus Snape as he looked around his room. His pale skin looked ghostly and his thin frame had been covered by faded, over grown clothes, most likely hand-me downs from his father's own wardrobe. His lengthy black hair at his shoulders as if hiding his eyes from the world._

 _Tobias Snape kicked open the door to Severus' bedroom._

 _"Get your ass out here you little freak!" he shouted._

 _Severus knew it was futile to hide but he couldn't help it...It was the only comfort he knew. Tears streamed down his cheeks. (Stop it!...stop crying no wonder they call you Snivellus...Stop crying this instant...crying is for the weak and so is hiding.)_

 _"I'm here father." said the quiet voice of Severus Snape._

 _He revealed himself from behind the wardrobe._

 _Tobias glared at him with unbridled hatred._

 _"You little Freak!" he yelled. "You haven't learned a damn thing!"_

 _It wasn't long before Severus felt the stinging of his father's leather belt. Tobias Snape layed into Severus for what seemed like hours before he finally let up._

 _"Stand up!" demanded Tobias enraged._

 _Severus did as he was told only to have his father's fist knock him back down._

 _"Don't you ever make me look for you again!" warned Tobias as he stormed out of the room._

 _Severus was left alone his body sore from the abuse and his nose bleeding. He looked down at blood fighting back the tears that swelled threatening to come-forth._

 _{No! this was your own damn fault...you shouldn't have been so weak Snivellus...no wonder one loves you...you don't deserve it."}_

 _Severus crawled in agony toward his bed. He slowly reached for a book with a green leather back. He opened the pages and started reading, doing nothing about the mess his room had been or his bloodied nose except wiping it with his sleeve as if it were simply running._

 _{No one loves you because you don't deserve it...}_

Unable to hold back the impending conclusion to this most unsavory union, Severus Snape reached his end releasing deep into the warm unwilling young witch much The Dark Lord's immense satisfaction. Despite his intentions to make it as painless and clinical as possible for her, it was by far the greatest ounce of pleasure as far as experiences go for the dour wizard. Once more gaining control over his senses, Snape pulled away from Hermione Granger taking care to go about fixing her attire in the wake of his assault. If the sympathetic gesture had been appalling to The Dark Lord, he did not say and allowed Snape to get to his feet without incident. The show had been over and the already mentally drained Potions Master left her as quickly as he had descended upon her.

For her part, Hermione Granger remained silent as the other death eaters watched her with their ghostly faces twisted in excitement over her misfortune. The most giddy at the prospect of her torment though vastly internal by this point had been Bellatrix LeStrange of course. The brave Gryffindor witch had not moved from that spot on the floor as if she were still being held there via the force of Snape's violent assault. Her mind was reeling from what happened but her thoughts drifted to what she had seen some place far away beyond the hate filled glares of the despot and his followers. It had been so distracting that she had hardly heard what was going on around her.

"Lucius-s-s-s." hissed Voldemort. "Dispose of this trash...ensure that Potter knows-s-s."

Lucius Malfoy got up from his seat and walked briskly over to Hermione Granger. He reached down and picked her up holding her small form across his arms. she dangled freely dead weight from the loss of consciousness. As Lucius stepped toward the door he was stopped by the Dark Lord.

"One more thing Lucius-s-s-s." hissed Voldemort.

He waved a hand and the words _Mud-blood_ were carved into the flesh of Hermione's exposed right forearm. Severus Snape stood dutifully at Voldemort's side with not a single indication that the incident that occurred had any affect on him. The violated young witch's amber eyes fell upon the man she once trusted explicitly. His obsidian gaze had been blank as he awaited the orders of his serpent master.

"You may go now." Voldemort decreed. "You as well S-S-Severus-s-s-s."

"Thank you, my Lord." said Snape bowing dutifully.

Lucius and Snape ventured out of the death eater headquarters and into different directions.

Hermione had been beaten within an inch of her life, starved, poked, prodded, and ravaged by her Potions Professor. Now she was finally going to get to go home or at least back to Hogwarts, where there were no monstrous death eaters...with the apparent exception of Severus Snape. And most importantly, no Voldemort.


	2. A Message for Harry Potter

**Chapter 1:** _ **A Message for Harry Potter**_

 _ **{A/N: This is a Re-post, along time coming I'd say.}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers-Enjoy, S.S.**_

 _Unknown Location, Wizarding World..._

 _ **H**_ ermione Granger had been missing for a grand total of three days. The Staff of Hogwarts Castle had been on edge ever since she was unable to be found. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley tried desperately to locate their friend but to no avail. Professor McGonagall had been up in arms over the loss of her favorite student. The Headmaster did his best to appear in control but he too had been worried. Not only was Miss Granger missing but Professor Severus Snape had yet to return or even check in with him. He had hoped that at the very least Snape found a way to get Hermione out of Voldemort's clutches if she had indeed fallen into them and bring her home safely. If not then he had hoped at least one of them would return. The elder wizard had never even considered that his young employee could or would ever fail at anything. To think such a thing was simply incomprehensible in his aged mind. The younger wizard had proven himself to be much too clever, not to mention his inclination to succeed where other's have failed being his area of expertise.

No, Snape didn't tolerate failure from his student let alone from himself. He would have taken great care to ensure that would not happen. The old wizard had known as much. No, Severus Snape would return alright, and he would have Miss Granger with him in tow.

 _The Forbidden Forrest..._

Lucius Malfoy carried the unconscious Hermione Grange in his arms as he walked through the Forest headed towards Hogwarts. His mind had been heavy with worry. Worry for the young girl he clutched in his arms and worry for his long time friend. He had not wanted Voldemort's sick game to break either one of them, their capable minds were at the forefront of this war. Lives depended on their tact and intelligence. Most of all he had not wanted the young woman to hate Snape. The man had enough on his plate without the unbridled hatred of his student being unleashed on him. He wondered if given some time he could get her to understand. For now he noticed she was beginning to stir in his arms.

Hermione had awoken to the sensation that she was being carried. The last thing she remembered was being surrounded by death eaters and...Snape...Snape had raped her. The Potions Professor that had been something of a beacon of hope and safety for her in the past has become nothing more than a very real monster in her waking hours.

"Miss Granger." said a familiar voice. "You are safe now."

Hermione felt a spasm of fear rock through her battered and sluggish body. Her amber eyes shot open fearing that it was _HIM_ that had been carrying her. She had been relieved but not all that pleased to find that it had been none other than Lucius Malfoy's arms she found herself in.

"M-Mr. M-Malfoy?" she said questioning her eye sight.

"Miss Granger." he said again.

The man before her had indeed been Lucius Malfoy, father of the dreaded Draco Malfoy...Number one Death Eater fanatic. She didn't get why he would even use a word like safe. She realized that she was not safe at all but merely worse off than before. Malfoy Sr.'s grey gaze met hers and she saw a hint of something... _was it concern?_ she couldn't be too sure... _not with a Malfoy._

"Miss Granger, I mean you no harm." he said softly.

It had been strange to hear that his voice was calm and father like...Hermione began to question her sanity at this point.

 _Lucius Malfoy "father-like" to a "Mud-blood"? that was a laugh...wasn't it?_

"Put me down, death eater creep!" demanded Hermione trying to get out of his grasp. "Put me down I say!"

She had already been raped once this night and now that she was under her own power it was not going to happen again. Her jerking movements caused Lucius to drop her flat on her bottom. He stood over her not amused as she looked up at him ready to scratch his eyes out if necessary. Much to her surprise, Lucius simply sighed the way Professor Snape always seemed to do and looked quite bored.

"Miss Granger, I know that I am not the best person to be anywhere near your person at this moment, but you are in a great deal of pain, covered in blood standing the forbidden forest." he pointed out. "Do you really think you would last a second here alone?"

As much as she hated to admit it, the Senior Malfoy had a point.

"What do you want?" she asked cold still ready to scratch his eyes out.

"I assure you, I want nothing from you." replied Lucius serious in his tone. "I am simply doing my job."

"And what is that?" asked Hermione enraged.

"I am to deliver you to, Harry Potter." Lucius said simply.

"You mean?" asked Hermione catching his meaning.

"I am to take you back to Hogwarts so your Professors and your so called little friends can all fuss over you, and you can announce how much you hate death eaters rah rah rah...or whatever it is you order types do in your spare time." explained Lucius still bored.

Hermione glared at him with all the hate she could muster behind her amber eyes.

"How do I know this is not a trick?" she asked making sure to convey just how much she despised anything Malfoy related.

"I'll give you a wizard's oath if your not convinced." replied Lucius serious. "Although, if you are talking oaths I have one of my own I would like for you to agree to."

"And what is that?" asked Hermione doing her best to sound bored.

"Swear that you will never reveal what happened with Severus." said Lucius serious.

"What?!" asked Hermione enraged.

"I have ways of making you forget Miss Granger." said Lucius sly. "I'm just asking for a favor...perhaps having a wealthy Slytherin in your back pocket could go a long way."

"And why should I help you? asked Hermione bitterly. "Snape raped me and he should get what's coming to him!"

"If Severus did anything tonight it was save both of our lives." replied Lucius, his expression tired as he looked upon her.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione angry. "How does taking advantage of a student qualify as saving them?"

"Voldemort would have killed you!" replied Lucius losing his patience. "He would have ravaged you himself and left your body for the worms."

"How is that any better than what Snape did?" asked Hermione still angry.

Lucius sighed.

He expected the young witch to be angry not childish. For all of Draco's talk the Granger girl seemed to most level headed of Potter's mates.

"This is a bit of a moot point isn't it." he said tired.

Before Hermione could reply, he waved his wand and stunned her. He erased her memories of the encounter and quickly grabbed the girl in his arms carrying her like a groom would a bride across his arms. It wasn't long before they were out of the forbidden forest and Hogwarts had been on the horizon.

"You just rest, Miss Granger." said Lucius softly in his father-like manner. "I'll have you back to your friends in no time."

Hermione gave no reply blissfully unaware of her surroundings as they continued to venture toward the school.

"Please forgive Severus." said Lucius softly. "If there were any other way he would have taken it...It was all he could do...please forgive him."

His words he had hoped had not fallen on deaf ears as they reached the school. He left the sleeping girl in the infirmary and took off before anyone could catch sight of him. He raised the attention of Madam Poppy Pomfrey before vanishing on a dime. The old nurse looked around to see what appeared to be black billowing robes vanish before her eyes and an unconscious Hermione Granger lying on one of the beds.

Without another moment to lose she raced over to the young woman and immediately did a full examination. Everything that was broken was mended, everything that bled was repaired and everything that was bruised was healed. Everything but the ugly marks left by Voldemort, _"Mud-blood"_ they had said. Apparently, it had been meant to be seen by someone who cared a great deal about Miss Granger. _Mr. Potter._

Poppy sighed knowing just who the kind of individual was that would do such a thing to such a sweet girl. She continued to work on Hermione and Then proceeded to alert both Professor Minerva McGonagall and Professor Albus Dumbledore of her arrival. It wasn't long before both Professors had arrived pleased to see that the girl had been alright.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Professor McGonagall her voice rich with concern.

"There was nothing wrong with her physically that my magic couldn't heal." replied Poppy triumphant.

"Good." replied The headmaster at ease since this whole thing began.

Professor McGonagall looked her over once more just to be sure the girl had been really alright.

"She had taken her fair share of lumps that's for sure." said Poppy a little saddened.

"Who brought her in?" asked inquired The Headmaster.

"Yes, I shall like to know as well?" asked Professor McGonagall grateful.

"Well, from what I can tell when I whirled around in time was that it had been our Severus of course." replied Poppy. "He's the only one I know with black robes that billow in that way...any how."

The Headmaster heaved a sigh of relief. He had not heard from The Potions Master since he was summoned, It had been three days and the elder wizard had feared the worst for the young Professor.

"Severus, has returned to us." he said pleasantly. "And it appears he had saved Miss Granger's life as well."

"So it has." replied Professor McGonagall touched by the sentiment. "Severus, seems to have proven himself worthy of the title Gryffindor despite his Slytherin sorting."

"I doubt he'll see it that way." replied The Headmaster with a chuckle.

"As do I." admitted Professor McGonagall returning the chuckle.

She had been honestly pleased that Hermione had been alright. The past three days had left everyone on edge her more than others. She had come to thing of the young Gryffindor as a daughter of sorts. She had not wanted to see any harm come to one so young with a future so bright as Miss Granger's. She had owed Severus Snape a great deal of gratitude for bringing the child back safely.

Poppy went on to explain in great detail what had been wrong with the young woman when she arrived and even managed to tell them about the Mud-blood message written on her arm before it healed.

"It looked like someone was trying to send a message." she finished.

Professor McGonagall had not known what to say. She simply looked over Hermione feeling all the more grateful to Severus Snape.

"I'm just glad she was returned to us." she said sadly. "The poor dear."

"Indeed." replied The Headmaster. "No doubt the message was meant for Harry."

"Are you going to tell him?" asked Poppy aptly concerned about such reckless notions.

Of course there was no surprise given Potter's history of throwing himself in harms way for the sake of a one-up when it came to his enemies.

"Not just yet." replied Dumbledore knowing the boy all too well. "I would like to see if our Miss Granger remembers anything first."

"We'll let her sleep for now." said Professor McGonagall already stepping into the role of a mother hen when it came to the exhausted young witch in her charge. "She's been through quite enough."

The Headmaster nodded in agreement. It was difficult a situation but ultimately everyone took their leave in a bid to allow the newly returned witch to get her rest.

As the infirmary fell silent, Hermione Granger found herself in a strange place.

It had been dark and eerie at first as she seemed to navigate the path layed out before her. There had been a door, a large silver door with so many locks and latches. She reached out and touched it noting how easily the locks collapsed and the door opened to her. There was a strangely calming white light emitting from it. It seemed to beckon to her.

"Hello?" she remembered her voice saying...

Hermione Granger stepped inside the door almost as if she had been compelled. She had no idea if this was real or in her head or even if she had still been back at the death eater headquarters. There had been something familiar about the light surrounding her and she could see a pair of obsidian eyes gazing back at her. She stepped closer wanting to know who they belonged to.

 _{ "Stay where you are." said the voice of a young man._

 _Hermione froze. They seemed to be enveloped in a cloud of smoke. As much as she should have been feeling fear and panic at this point there had been none. An odd sense of familiar safety seemed to blanket her as she stared through the smoke hoping to find the source of the voice._

 _"Who are you?" she asked careful not to move an inch._

 _"Shhh!" replied the young man's voice. "He'll hear you."_

 _"Who...?" she started again but was silenced by a hand over her mouth._

 _She blinked to see a young man standing before her. He had been tall, but thin, his lengthy black hair unkempt at his shoulders. He wore what looked like a Hogwarts uniform but the color seemed to fade a little. She caught sight of the green and silver that gave the name of his house._

 _"You're a Slytherin." she said suddenly filled with fear._

 _"And you are a Gryffindor." replied the boy with a smirk. "Of course I'm a Slytherin."_

 _"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione looking around at the nothingness surrounding them. "What is this place?"_

 _"I live here." replied the boy in an emotionless tone. "You seem to be the one that's trespassing."_

 _Hermione had been outraged and made sure to convey as much to this strange Slytherin boy._

 _"I'm no trespasser!" she said defiantly, "I am simply lost is all."_

 _The boy shrugged his shoulders and sat down near what appeared to be a large tree._

 _"What is this place?" asked Hermione not sure about her present surroundings._

 _"My home." replied the boy emotionless in his tone once more. "It's safe here, no unwanted outsiders to get in the way...well until you happened by."_

 _"Then why were you telling me not to move?"asked Hermione._

 _"Because, He won't like it if he knew you were here." replied the boy in a deathly serious tone._

 _"Who is HE ?" asked Hermione again. "And who are you?"_

 _"You know who I am." replied the teenage boy suddenly facing her with a smile filed across his seemingly pale face._

 _Before Hermione could ask anything more the boy suddenly stood up. His face had been twisted in a gravely serious expression. It had filled her with a sense of fear and it was almost as if she could feel it radiating off of him._

 _"You have to go now, Hermione." he said stern in his intent as his obsidian eyes bore into the very depths of her being._

 _"Wait...how do you know..." she started._

 _Before she knew it he was pushing and shoving her out of the large door she had walked through. }_

"How do you know my name?" said Hermione Granger aloud as she opened her eyes.

She found herself alone in the familiar surroundings of Hogwarts' infirmary. She had no recollection of how she had gotten there but she had been filled with an overwhelming sense of relief to have been there. Her mind traveled back to the Slytherin boy. He seemed familiar yet, she was sure she had never seen him before.

"Who are you?" asked Hermione aloud more to herself.

She couldn't place where she had seen those eyes...Those obsidian eyes.


	3. Slithering Slytherin

**Chapter 2:** _ **Slithering Slytherin**_

 ** _A/N: I've been going through this story and attempting to fix it a bit, hopefully I get all the mistakes this time around._**

 ** _My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S_**

 _Knockturn Alley, Wizarding World..._

 _ **C** rawl back into your hole! _or at least that's what the voice had told him. Hogwarts Potions Professor Severus Snape tried his best to slink into the darkened niche he found with a rather large bottle of fire whiskey. The shame of the act he committed still fresh in his mind as the tear filled amber eyes of Hermione Granger seemed to pierce his already troubled soul.

 _{ No! No! No!...This was not suppose to happen...She was not supposed to be...}_

 ** _{The best damn lay you ever had?}_**

Severus downed some of the fire whiskey trying to shake his thoughts. The images came at him in rapid motion. His senses had been heightened to every stimulating touch, every moan that escaped her youthful lips, every thrust into her warm tight cavity. He had never before experienced the sensations the young witch had given him and it only served to sicken him all the more.

 _{Slytherin...slithering Slytherin...}_

 ** _{You won't get rid of me that easy boy!... Face it she had no business being that tight...that firm...that supple...}_**

"Stop it!" demanded Snape gripping the bottle and slamming it down but not hard enough to break it or spill the contents. The bits of shattered glass had been at his feet

His antics did little to quell the rising bile in the back of his throat. Hermione Granger had been his student, he had worn to protect her and had been doing so since her arrival at Hogwarts she had only been age of twelve and managed to read every book in the first year section of the library not to mention master brews well above her age level in participation. Although, she mostly annoyed him when in the classroom, Severus could not have been more proud to teach such an eager young mind. Now she would be shattered beyond repair and it was all his own doing. He had merely been hoping to save the witch from being unnecessarily harmed by the others but the dark lord had other plans for him and readily required his participation.

Snape's rational Slytherin mind warred time and time again with his already broken heart as his emotions began to get the better of him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **{ Disgust:** _ **Spinner's End (1972)**_

 _Severus had come home from Hogwarts. He didn't hear any voices or see any signs of anyone being home. A wave of relief went through him. He had been unusually tired and he had ventured to his room to go to bed. That's when he heard it...The noises coming from his parents bedroom._

 _(Hate...swill...rage...it never ends...I hate it...}_

 _The young man made his way toward his own bedroom. He sat down on the floor pulling a green book with a worn leather cover over to him. He tried hard to focus on something else._

 _The last thing he had seen at Hogwarts had been James Potter snogging his girl, Lily._

 _{How could she?_ _...how could she with him?...With that bastard Potter!}_

 _She didn't seem all that shook up about rubbing it in his face either._

 _Why did he love her?_

 _Why had she been the only reason for him to wake up each morning and the last thing on his mind when he went to sleep at night. Oh how he would dream of a life with just the two of them. Far away from Spinners End and Gryffindors of Hogwarts._

 _He would make her happy._

 _They could have as many children as she wanted even if she wanted none that would be okay for him._

 _Lily._

 _The image of Potter snogging her in the halls came back and he was filled with rage._

 _He threw his book against the wall nearly tearing it in half as the bile rose in the back of his throat. The images of his beloved Lily snogging that cocky bastard Potter._

 _Is this what it feels like to have one's heart broken?_

 _How could she?_

 _How could she with that bastard, out of everyone else in that school or the wizarding world for that matter?_

 _Disgust filled him as if he were a volcano ready to explode. His hands trembled as the rage continued to fill him. He had been dazed from it's intoxicating effects but it did little to quell the overwhelming disgust._

 _{How could she?}_

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _Knockturn Alley, Wizarding World..._

As Severus Snape continued to drown his sorrows in yet another bottle of firewhiskey, Lucius Malfoy happened by finally locating his oldest and dearest friend. It didn't take the handsome wizard long to figure out that he would find his ailing friend in the deepest, darkest hole he could find. The lengthy search had lead him to try Knockturn Alley. Truth be told it had not been a ideal place for one such as himself but knowing Severus Snape would feel the need to lose himself there of all places after _the revel_ with the dark lord, was all the motivation he needed to venture here.

"Severus?" said Lucius looking over the shame filled younger wizard with sorrowful gray eyes.

"F-Fuck!" yelled the incredibly drunk Potions Master as he stumbled in the darkness of the alley.

"Severus please, don't do this to yourself...you and I both know you had no control over what happened with Miss Granger." said Lucius in a bid to convince his friend to adhere to reason.

"I...I r-raped h-her." said Severus meeting the older wizard's gray eyes as his own reflected his inner rage at himself for his actions. "I...r-raped M-Miss G-Granger."

The rage at himself had come erupting as if it were from a volcano. Snape threw the second fire whiskey bottle against a nearby wall shattering it and spilling the remaining contents onto the ground. The shattered glass on contact with the force of his throw. The tiny pieces glistened like melted snow on the darkened ground as the scent of alcohol filled the air around the two wizards.

"Severus, what happened to that girl was through no fault of your own" said Lucius calmly. "It was the will of the dark lord not yours...you were simply following his instructions."

"F-FUCK O-Off M-Malfoy!" shouted a drunken Severus Snape unable to control his boiling rage as he balled his fists.

The Potions Master swung his fists clumsily in his best friend's direction narrowly missing him as he did.

"I...F-FUCKING R-RAPED MY S-STUDENT-T!" shouted Snape enraged. "I F-FUCKING R-RAPED H-HER!"

"Severus, this isn't you." said Lucius saddened. "This is the fire whiskey talking."

"S-s-slithering S-s-Slytherin." hissed Snape with a wicked expression on his face.

"Severus?" said Lucius cautious. "Severus don't start..."

"They should all die...K-KILL THEM...K-KILL THEM ALL!" continued Snape. "W-why d-did s-she have to feel s-so-o d-damn g-good?"

Lucius looked at his friend in disbelief, Snape seemed to have completely lost his mind. The guilt of his act had been on the verge of destroying him and the handsome wizard simply could not let that happen. He just needed him to calm down long enough for him to see the logic in this situation, he had only tried to save the poor girl and in doing so she survived the revel. How it happened was through no fault of his own but an unfortunate consequence of the girl's capture by her enemies. With a sigh Lucius tried to figure out how he was going to get his emotionally unstable younger brother to adhere to this Slytherin logic when was behaving like a bloody Hufflepuff.

"Severus?" he said his voice filled with concern.

"You should have let me die a long time ago Lucius." said Snape suddenly eerily calm.

"Severus...don't you dare!" said Lucius firm.

The handsome blond wizard had been taken aback when Snape suddenly grinned at him given all that he had been going through at the moment and the amount of drink in his blood it was most disconcerting.

"You can't stop me this time." he said still with that eerie grin.

Lucius suddenly grabbed Snape by his collar and activated his pork key.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

It wasn't long before the two men ended up crashing to the floor of Lucius Malfoy's study in Malfoy Manor. The hard landing had only momentarily knocked the wind out of both wizards as they managed to scramble to their feet. Lucius caught Severus Snape by the collar as he had been well on his way to his feet. They spilled into the living room smashing and breaking vases and knocking over end tables.

"LET ME GO!" demanded Snape glaring at Malfoy Sr.

"Severus calm down...your not yourself." Lucius tried to reason with him.

Snape physically attacked Malfoy Sr. knocking him to the ground. The commotion did not go unnoticed as a startled Draco Malfoy entered the room fearing for his father's life in the wake of his drunken uncle's brutal assault. He had only seen the heavy blows from Snape before he pulled out his wand and uttered the words that struck Snape worse than any "muggle" performance.

" _Crucio!"_ shouted Draco not taking his glaring eyes off his godfather.

In that instant, Snape collapsed mid strike and began to writhe in pain from the intent of the curse.

His tortured screams nearly awakened the rest of the manor as Lucius began to come to, clearing his head of the cobwebs and noticed that Snape had been on the floor convulsion and twitching from agony. The Senior Malfoy crawled over toward his old friend unsure what to make of what was happening to him.

"Severus?" he said worried as he quickly examined him. "Severus, what's happened?"

Lucius Malfoy looked up to see his son with his arm outstretched and his wand aimed at Snape as the forceful magic of a dark curse poured from it.

"Stop!" shouted Lucius losing control of his own emotions at this moment. "Stop this now!"

"He was attacking you." said Draco defensive of his choice to curse his uncle.

"Stop it this instant, Draco!" demanded Lucius with a serious expression filed across his pale face. "Release him!"

The Junior Malfoy released Snape, whom had nearly blacked out from the pain.

"I'm sorry, Severus." said Lucius sadly looking into his old friend's obsidian eyes.

The Potions Master looked up at Lucius, his voice had been weak in the wake of his screaming from the spells agony as he spoke.

"K-I-L-L...M-E." he begged with tears in his eyes.

The senior Malfoy sighed as he wiped them away as they traveled down Snape's sallow pale cheek.

"I'll make it go away." said Lucius still with sadness in his tone. "I'll make it go away."

He held out his hand not taking his eyes off the suffering dark wizard cradled on his floor.

" _Accio_ wand." he said.

Snape's breathing had been slow and shallow, he started to slip into a state of unconsciousness.

A white light seemed to wash over him, then the feeling of safety seemed to blanket him.

Lucius removed the most devastating parts of his memory of what happened with Hermione Granger from his tormented friend's mind. He had known Severus would get suspicious if there were things he could not recall.

The Senior Malfoy was quite skillful in his work, taking out every detail pertaining to Miss Granger during the act and replacing it with a generic Muggle girl. He left in how Snape and he planned to rescue the young girl and that she had been freed some time after. The handsome wizard had even given Snape his own memory of carrying the girl safely back to Hogwarts Castle.

"It'll be okay for now, Severus." said Lucius softly. "Let's get you home, old friend."

Draco had not known what to say as he watched his father remove the memories from Snape and replace them with careful consideration. Before he could inquire as to what occurred between the two of them that night, Lucius turned his wand on his son stunning the young Malfoy before he could blink.

"What happened?" asked the younger wizard confused as he looked back n forth between his father and godfather unsure of why he had been in the same room with them.

Lucius had taken special care to alter his son's memory as well lest he be sent to Azkaban for using an unforgivable no less.

"Go back to bed, my son." said Lucius softly in his father-like tone.

"But...what happened to the house...is uncle Severus going to be alright?" asked Draco looking at his Head of House in shock.

"He'll be fine." replied Lucius stern. "I've just got to get him back to the school so Madam Pomfrey can take care of him."

Draco nodded and made his way back to his room still unsure of why he had left it to begin with.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Lucius Malfoy had gotten as far as the grounds before he noticed he had company. He ensured Snape could be found before taking his leave in a bid to avoid conflict of interest given his status as a high ranking death eater and enemy member of the Ministry Of Magic in the eyes of _The Order Of Phoenix_ who protection extended to the school.

As a result, Severus Snape had been unconscious when Harry Potter of all people found him out cold on the grounds. Harry had been on his way to visit with The Headmaster when he caught sight of The Potions Master whom had appeared to have collapsed at some point. The young green eyed wizard hurried over to his professor and tried his best to get him to awaken.

"Professor Snape!" said Harry his voice filled with concern. "Sir, can you hear me?"

Snape gave no reply.

From what Harry could tell he had been put under _The Cruciatus Curse_ and had barely managed to get himself back to Hogwarts. The young wizard had wondered if it had been the work of Voldemort or another death eater.

"I'm taking you to the infirmary sir." said Harry determined.

Snape gave no objections as Harry skillfully lifted the Professor with a levitation spell and guided him toward the hospital wing. There had been no one around with it nearing curfew but it was a good thing he had been on his way to see Dumbledore.

"Just hold on Professor." said Harry calmly. "You'll have some decent help in no time."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Both Harry Potter and Severus Snape made it without too many problems other than Snape's blood dripping all over the grounds and corridors.

Madam Pomfrey had rushed to aid the boy as she looked over the badly injured Potions Professor.

"Oh my goodness...Harry Potter what are...?" she had said when they arrived but had been shocked by what she saw. "Severus?"

"I was on my way to see The Headmaster and I found him like this on the grounds." said Harry almost defensive.

"Too stubborn to come see me." said Madam Pomfrey not at all surprised it seemed that Snape had done this before. "You'd better get to your tower Harry, curfew is almost here."

"Yes ma'am." replied Harry running for the door.

He stopped taking another moment to look at The Potions Master. He had been a bloodied mess and still very much unconscious. The boy wondered if the older wizard had been in tremendous pain given whatever it was that he had gone through.

"Is he going to be alright?" he asked his voice filled with concern.

"Yes." replied Madam Pomfrey immediately setting to work checking Snape's diagnostics with her wand. "Now run along."

Harry nodded and took off toward the Gryffindor tower.

Poppy looked over Severus Snape with a careful eye. She didn't understand the depths of his seemingly endless pride despite being clearly too hurt to heal himself or go without proper examination.

"You are unbelievable Severus Snape." said Poppy shaking her head in disapproval. "Just bloody unbelievable...you could have been killed you stupid boy."

It had been only a few minutes since Poppy sent word that Severus Snape had been found but he had been in the infirmary. The Headmaster had made his way to the room quickly. Albus Dumbledore had been quite shocked when he received the news of the young professor's condition.

"Poppy...where is he?" he said sounding more weary than ever before. "Where is Severus?"

"He's here Sir." replied Poppy watching as the normally calm headmaster's gaze slowly shift toward her ward.

He stepped over to the unconscious young man and put a hand softly on his shoulder.

"Severus." he said softly. "It's alright...your home my boy."

Snape had heard the voice and felt the odd calming sensation once more. Unbeknownst to Dumbledore he had been miles away.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 _"There you are Slytherin." said a young woman amid a cloud of smoke._

 _She had been smiling, her red hair in curls bouncing as she came toward him. He could tell that she had been from Gryffindor house. The gold and red had been everywhere on her school uniform._

 _"Where did you go?" asked the Gryffindor._

 _Severus Snape looked around unsure of what had been real and what had been a dream._

 _"Am I in hell?" he asked as emotionless as ever._

 _"No silly, why are you always so cynical?" she asked still with a pleasant smile._

 _There was something familiar about it but he couldn't quite place it._

 _"Who are you?" he asked._

 _She laughed._

 _"You know who I am silly." she replied._

 _"No." said Severus shaking his head. "You shouldn't be here."_

 _"Calm down." she replied serious. "Your going to hurt your self."_

 _"You shouldn't be here!" shouted Severus Snape suddenly enraged._

 _The girl's face suddenly went pale._

 _"Oh." she said emotionless. "It's YOU."_

 _"What are you doing here!?" demanded Snape. "This is not a place for you!"_

 _The Gryffindor ran from him._

 _"GET OUT!" yelled Severus Snape. "GET OUT!"}_

"GET OUT!" shouted a newly conscious Severus Snape as he found himself in the infirmary back at Hogwarts.

"Severus?" said Poppy looking at him confused. "Severus what's the matter?"

Potions Master Severus Snape glared at the med-witch.

"Why am I here!?" he questioned, his voice like ice.

"You were found badly injured and Mr. Potter was kind enough to..." explained Poppy.

"POTTER!?" shouted Snape enraged. "HOW DARE YOU LET POTTER TOUCH ME!"

Poppy sighed.

"Severus, Mr. Potter found you and brought you in." she said. "There was no room for discussing what was allowed..."

Before she could finish, Snape had been on his feet and out the door. She caught sight of his black robes billowing behind him and shook her head.

"That boy, will always be a mystery to me." she said aloud and turned her attention elsewhere.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

Lucius Malfoy had been sitting on the edge of his bed. His wife had been asleep exhausted from their antics the previous hour. Draco had managed to slip back into bed before he had left the house with Severus that night. So much has happened in that one dark night that the Sr. Malfoy felt like it had aged him ten years.

"Severus." he said softy. "What am I going to do with you?"

It had really been a split second decision when he carried the potions master back to Hogwarts. He had after all avoided detection from noisy students and the teachers but then he saw Harry Potter coming around the corner. The last thing he needed was for someone to know he was on the grounds lest he be sent to Azkaban. He had made the choice to leave Severus in plain sight and let the boy do the rest.

It wasn't a perfect plan but it was all he could come up with on a dime. He had hoped the whole thing would blow over. Having Severus find out his dear friend had entrusted him to the likes of Harry Potter would not go over well. Lucius touched his jaw where a drunken Severus had struck him. it would not go over well at all.


	4. Gutting Gryffindors

**Chapter 3:** _ **Gutting Gryffindors**_

 _ **A/N: Yet another repost chapter**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Potions Classroom,Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **P**_ otions Professor Snape was on the war-path. He glared daggers at any student that was in walking distance, taken points for them breathing to loudly in his presence and issued the most mind-numbing homework assignments. It had been clear to the students that Snape had it in for them. It had never been more clear that he had it in for the Gryffindors. His rage had been barely contained during his classes.

Especially, when he laid eyes on Harry Potter.

"I've finished with my assignment, Professor." said Harry walking up to the desk, he leaned in close and added: "By the way how are you feeling?"

At that moment it seemed that the damn had burst and Snape's venomous rage came bursting out. It was humiliating enough to be cared for by Poppy but to have it known that Harry Potter, "The Boy Who Lived To Annoy him had been the one to take him to the infirmary was all too much.

Harry stood before him as if waiting for an answer. It was uncanny how much the clueless boy resembled James Potter.

Another acidic fact that burned through Snape's brain.

"10 points from Gryffindor!" said Snape with his special brand of venom for the occasion. "Mr. Potter, no one told you to get out of your seat."

Harry looked at him astonished.

"But...?" began Harry confused.

"20 points from Gryffindor." said Snape coolly. "You're still not seated Mr. Potter."

The class looked at them in shock.

"Sir, I just..." Harry began again not understanding the man's rage.

"30 points from Gryffindor." said Snape as cold as an iceberg. "Do you feel the rules don't apply to you Mr. Potter?"

"I...I..." said Harry starting to feel rage build up.

"40 points from Gryffindor." said Snape still cold. "Shall we go for 50, Mr. Potter?"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright." blurted Harry angrily.

"50 points from Gryffindor." replied Snape bitterly.

"You're just doing this to...to get back at me for helping you!?" shouted Harry enraged now.

Before he knew it Snape had left his desk and towered over him. His eyes as black as mid-night filled with unspeakable rage.

"5 weeks detention, Mr. Potter." he said. "You will show me the proper respect."

Harry went back to his seat. Ron looked at him puzzled as the other students whispered among themselves.

"Quiet!" replied Snape still very much the angry force from his exchange with Harry.

A Hufflepuff boy sneezed as Snape went to his desk.

"30 points from Hufflepuff." said Snape without warning.

The class fell silent and everyone turned back to their work. Snape's mood had significantly improved as fear was driven into the hearts of his students. _That'll take Potter down a peg..._

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Hermione Granger had been awake when Harry and Ron came into the room. She could tell by their angry faces that things had not gone that great in potions class this morning. She had expected to hear some off the wall tale of Snape and his notorious temper but this was a surprise even to her.

"He's a bloody git, Harry." said Ron. "What did you expect?"

Harry sighed.

"I don't know Ron." he replied. "I just wan't expecting that."

"Come now Harry...you save the bloody git's butt and he takes 50 points from Gryffindor and give you detention." said Ron.

"What?" asked Hermione joining the conversation.

"Harry, saved Snape and the git...gave him detention." replied Ron. "And took 50 points from Gryffindor."

"Is that true Harry?" asked Hermione feeling rage build toward Severus Snape.

Harry reluctantly nodded.

"Wait until Professor McGonagall hears about this." she said determined.

Harry shook his head. Once she set her mind to something there was no stopping her.

"Are you alright, Mione?" he asked changing the subject.

Hermione looked at him for a moment taking in his concern.

"Yes Harry, I'm quite alright." she replied. "I've been told to stay a few more days to get adequate rest."

"How did you get captured?" asked Ron wanting to be included.

"I don't really remember much." she replied. "I was outside Diagon Alley and then someone grabbed me from behind."

"Do you know who it was?" asked Harry feeling his rage build.

"I believe it was Bellatrix LeStrange." replied Hermione. "There were so many death eaters...I remember a cold room...and Snape."

"Snape?" asked Harry and Ron in unison.

"Yes." replied Hermione. "I'm almost sure he was there."

"And then what?" asked Ron.

"Nothing." replied Hermione. "I woke up here."

"Well that's not a bloody lot to go on." said Ron.

"My memory is a little fuzzy." replied Hermione not at all sure she could trust the images that were scrambled in her head.

"Did you speak with The Headmaster yet?" asked Harry.

"Dumbledore told me to give it time and we'll talk when everything becomes clear." replied Hermione.

Harry nodded.

"Well, at least your safe now." he said relieved.

He took one of her hands and Ron clumsily grabbed the other. They had been a close knit group ever since their first meeting on the Hogwarts express during their first year. Her absence had scared them half to death and given how many young wizards and witches alike of muggle-born status turned up dead in the recent years they had good cause for worry.

"We'll protect you." added Ron meeting her gaze.

Hermione smiled at Harry and Ron, she couldn't have asked for any better people to be in her corner.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

"Severus S. Snape!" came the shrill of none other than Professor McGonagall.

Snape had been well on his way to celebrating his minor victory over the Potter boy when the old harpy shrieked.

He stopped on a dime, his usual whenever she came slinking around.

"50 points?" she asked outraged. "You've taken 50 points for a single question about your welfare?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." replied Snape coolly.

"Don't you play games with me Severus Snape!" McGonagall warned. "I remember when you were running around still in short pants."

The rage behind her eyes flickered as she looked him over.

Snape said nothing not wishing to engage the hysterical elder witch in any further conversation.

"I use to drag you by the ear to The Headmaster then and I have no problem doing it now." she continued. "You WILL give back those points and you WILL excuse Mr. Potter's detention."

Snape still said nothing.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" she asked annoyed by his expression-less demeanor.

"Is that all?" he asked in an icy tone bordering on boredom.

"You should apologize to Mr. Potter and thank him for helping you." she continued not truly finished her scolding.

Severus Snape leaned down making sure he caught her attention and that his action had been just enough to catch her off guard.

"Not...happening." he replied in an icy tone. Before the older witch could respond, she caught sight of his billowing black robes when he rounded the corner.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Wizarding World..._

It felt good to be back in his own quarters. The week had been long with the revel for the dark lord and gutting Gryffindors. He felt at ease back in the confines of familiar walls. No students, no teachers, no death-eaters (not counting himself), no dark lord, and most of all NO GRYFFINDORS! He supposed he would eventually make his way to the headmaster's office and report in but for now he sat down in his leather arm chair and drifted off acquiring the much needed rest that alluded him thus far.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Hermione Granger found herself slipping away from the confines of the boring hospital wing in search of adventure. She pushed passed the familiar door feeling a safe calm blanket her as she ventured the familiar corridors of Hogwarts. It had taken her some time to realize that she had accessed this place through her dreams. It had been fun learning all there was to know about the school with her new-found companion.

 _{ "Hey, Gryffindor." said a familiar voice._

 _Hermione smiled. The boy had returned as always with his lengthy black hair and out dated uniform with Slytherin colors._

 _"Hey, yourself." she said with a grin._

 _The young man ventured close to her. His obsidian eyes seemed to pierce straight though her._

 _"So where do you want to go?" he asked._

 _"Is he going to show up again?" she asked cautious._

 _"He's not going to hurt you." replied the young man. "He's my protection."_

 _"Protection from what?" she asked._

 _"Dark things." replied the young man shoving his hands in his pockets._

 _"Like what?" asked Hermione._

 _Suddenly she found herself pressed up against a wall._

 _"Don't ask me that." said the young man._

 _His obsidian eyes flashed something that hinted danger._

 _Hermione felt a chill being this close to him. A seemingly odd but familiar chill._

 _The young man seemed to notice her discomfort and backed away._

 _"I'm sorry." he said softly. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Hermione."_

 _"You never told me how you know my name." she said changing the subject._

 _"I've always known your name."he replied. "Just as you've always known mine."_

 _"I don't remember you telling me your name." she said._

 _He seemed to freeze where he stood._

 _"Hey." said Hermione._

 _{Fear...panic...he's coming...he's coming...}_

 _The young man had begun to tremble._

 _"He's coming." said the young man shaking._

 _"Who's he?" asked Hermione feeling his emotions all at once._

 _"Potter."replied the young man._

 _He was suddenly gone from her and dangled high in the air upside down. A group of Hogwarts students wearing outdated uniforms stood near him chanting and clapping. Hermione had seen this before but she couldn't place it. Feeling his fear and panic she raced over to them._

 _"Stop this!" she said but no one listened._

 _"Snivellus!." they chanted. "Snivellus."_

 _"What have I told you about talking to Gryffindor girls?"asked the head boy holding the wand._

 _"How about a swim?" asked a Gryffindor boy._

 _"No!" shouted Hermione._

 _The Slytherin boy was dropped into the pound thrashing and then finally sinking. The Gryffindor crowd faded away but he still had not come back up. Hermione screamed someone to help. Suddenly a full grown man appeared wearing all black. His hair had been lengthy and unkempt, his eyes were as black as his hair and clothes, his skin was pale as the moon and his nose had been in the form of a hook. His forearm bore the mark of Voldemort and he made his way over to the pound._

 _"Professor Snape?" said Hermione unnerved._

 _The older looking man had been younger than the professor she knew and he did not seem to know her. His eyes stayed focused on the pound. He walked over to it and pulled the young Slytherin out of the water. They had been identical in looks but the ages varied. The older Slytherin glared at the younger grasping him in on hand as he dangled from his wrist._

 _ **"What have I told you about coming here?"** asked the older Slytherin, his voice had been cold enough to make the climate around them change._

 _A chill went down Hermione's spine._

 _"I'm sorry sir." replied the younger Slytherin._

 _ **"You are weak."** said the older Slytherin. **"No wonder nobody loves you...you don't deserve it."**_

 _"Don't say that to him."interjected Hermione feeling her anger swell._

 _Without a thought she marched over toward them._

 _"No!" shouted the younger Slytherin. "Don't get too close to him!"_

 _Hermione ignored the younger Slytherin's warning, she had been determined to give the big bully a piece of her mind._

 _"Hermione, no!" shouted the younger Slytherin._

 _He freed himself from the older Slytherin's grasp and ran toward her._

 _The older Slytherin smirked she noted how it had been eerily Snape-like._

 _ **"Well...well...a Gryffindor."** he said turning his attention to her with his obsidian eyes gleaming._

 _The older Slytherin was much to fast as he grabbed Hermione and slammed her up against a nearby wall. His grip had been like a vice on her wrists._

 _"Let me go!" she demanded._

 _ **"Why should I?"** he asked cold. **"Gryffindor..."**_

 _"Let her go!" demanded the younger Slytherin._

 _ **"Or what?"** replied the older Slytherin. **"What could you possibly do to me, Snivellus?"**_

 _"Slithering Slytherin..." chanted the younger Slytherin. "Slithering Slytherin..."_

 _The older Slytherin dropped Hermione and backed away from her covering his ears._

 _ **"You will not call me that!"** he roared angrily._

 _The younger Slytherin rushed over toward her. He helped her to her feet and in thanks she hugged him wrapping her arms around his neck._

 _"I will never let anyone hurt you." said the younger Slytherin serious._

 _Hermione looked him in the eyes...those obsidian eyes. He placed his hand on her belly and before she could question him he added:_

 _"Not you or our baby."}_

Hermione awoke in a pool of sweat and looked around the hospital wing. She felt sick thinking back to her dream. It looked like Professor Snape...they both did but younger and vastly different from each other.

The young witch sighed thinking she had Snape on the brain after what he did to Harry. She layed back down and tried to get comfortable hoping to have at least a restful sleep.

"But he mentioned a baby?" she sleepily whispered aloud.

Without another word her eyes closed and she drifted back off again this time dreaming of flowers and meadows not Slytherin boys with obsidian eyes or deranged Professor Snapes gutting Gryffindors.


	5. Business as Usual

**Chapter 4:** _ **Business As Usual**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_ _ **  
**_

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **A**_ lbus Dumbledore's office had been very busy as of late. Harry Potter had ventured in to question him about Hermione Granger. Ron Weasley came to do a follow-up on Harry's questioning. Minerva McGonagall had come to complain about Severus' increasingly bias antics...(not very unusual for those two). Hermione Granger had come after getting re-adjusted to living at Hogwarts. Yes, it had been business as usual for the old Headmaster. So much so that he awaited patiently for the next visitor to come as expected toward the end of the day. Severus Snape entered Albus Dumbledore's office just after 9:00 pm. Without much thought, Dumbledore had correctly guessed that the Potions Master had been ready with his report from the death-eater revel.

"Severus." said The Headmaster greeting him warmly.

Snape nodded in acknowledgement. He had not wanted to relieve the past few hours that catered to his initial disgust but sadly, it had been in his job description to do so.

"Headmaster." he said coolly.

"Please take a seat." instructed The Headmaster.

Snape did as he was told. He had been very good at that.

"Any news?" asked Dumbledore.

Snape fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"There are six new death-eaters to worry about, the dark lord is making big plans concerning Mr. Potter that I'm not privy to just yet, and I was "tested" again this week." he said without emotion.

"Tested?" asked The Headmaster worried.

"Yes." replied Snape impassive. "I was forced to commit an act that I am not proud of."

"Murder?" asked The Headmaster secretly fearing the answer.

Snape closed his eyes and brought forth the words that were stirring in his mind trying his best to ward off the emotion.

"I was forced to take a young woman's innocence." he said coolly.

"Severus?" said the old man knowing full well what he meant.

"I do not recall much of the details but she had been a _mud-_ muggle girl." continued Snape catching his previous term.

It had not been lost on The Headmaster.

"Rape...Severus?" he said in disbelief.

"Not by choice, obviously." replied Snape coolly.

"I'm sorry." said the headmaster thoughtfully. "I can't imagine what this is doing to you."

He got to his feet and placed a hand on Snape's shoulder in a father-like manner.

Snape suddenly got to his feet and shot cold glare at him.

"You should save your sympathies for the young woman that had the unfortunate luck of being raped." he sneered.

The Headmaster took no offense and nodded in agreement.

"Is that all?" asked Snape coldly.

"Do you remember why you were attacked?" asked Dumbledore. "Both Harry Potter and Poppy say you had been badly injured when you returned."

Snape stared blankly for a while taking in what he had been told.

"No idea." he replied with a cool shrug.

"Thank you, Severus." said the headmaster. "That will be all."

Snape turned and walked out of the office as a certain albino blond crossed his mind.

"Lucius." he said more to himself than aloud.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 _Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

It had only taken Snape a moment to apparate to Malfoy Manor and a split second to get inside. It had been rather dark and quiet as his dark eyes scanned the dim lit room that he had been surrounded by, Lucius' study. It had all of the elegant poise that was commonly associated with Malfoy. He stood brooding in the center of the room until the door opened and one very unsuspecting Lucius Malfoy walked in.

"POTTER!?" shouted Snape outraged. "YOU LET POTTER TOUCH ME!?"

Lucius have him a sheepish smile and shrugged his shoulders. He knew Severus hated the idea of Harry Potter coming to his rescue but he had little choice given the situation.

"Now Severus, I couldn't exactly waltz into the infirmary with your battered carcass over my shoulders." he replied.

Snape's already black eyes darkened further at the Senior Malfoy's world.

"Why the hell was I injured in the first place?" he asked bitterly.

"Well, you sort of poured a few on." said Lucius trying to sound as if it were just a night out with the guys.

"Malfoy?" warned Snape bitterly.

"Severus you didn't take what happened with that _poor_ girl too well." replied Lucius.

"What _poor_ girl?" replied Snape watching for any sign of deception on Malfoy's part.

"The one you... _took_." replied Lucius trying not to upset his friend.

"Who was she?" asked Snape. "And why can't I remember her?"

"She was just some muggle." replied Lucius coolly.

Snape registered a hint of uneasiness in his old friend. The suggestion made him swoop in closer until he backed the blond wizard into a corner.

"Do-Not-Lie-To-Me." said Snape in a rather sinister tone.

Lucius had never seen his young friend with such a malicious intent.

"Severus..." he started but his voice faltered.

"What are you hiding Malfoy?" asked Snape incensed. _"Legilimens."_

His dark eyes seemed to gleam more as she leaned over his old friend. Malfoy could feel the unwelcome intrusion of Snape invading his mind.

{ _Severus Snape stood over the young red-head pinned to the floor by fear as he loomed over her. Tears were in her eyes and they had been almost pleading as she looked up at him...Hermione Granger, 6th years student of Hogwarts._

 _"T-take her S-S-Severus." hissed the dark lord._

 _He immediately strolled over toward her. Got down on his knees, removed her jeans and knickers. She seemed to freeze as he touched her. Lucius had watched the whole ordeal. He had watched what happened but he had not been surprised. He had been confidant that they would be protected. }_

Snape watched as Lucius healed Miss Granger, and carried her out of the stronghold. The scene in the forbidden forest, the drunken display he himself put on and the condition he found him in at Malfoy manner. Having seen enough, Snape pulled out of Lucius' mind.

The older Malfoy studied his friend for what seemed like the longest time. Snape did not speak or show any sign of expression.

"You erased my mind." he said bitterly.

"It was the only way to get you to calm down." explained Lucius. "You didn't seem to take what happened very well."

Snape suddenly launched at him grabbing his friend roughly by the collar and forced him against his desk.

"If you ever presume to know what I can and can not take again..." he began with his dark eyes still gleaming. "The dark lord will be the least of your worries."

Lucius said nothing as Snape released him and took off as quickly as he had entered the _Pureblood'_ s Manor. The older Malfoy sighed.

"You're wrong, Severus." he said softly.

Still holding his collar where Severus gripped him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Dungeons,Wizarding World..._

Snape made his hasty return back to Hogwarts. He had been positively seething... _Miss Granger...Hermione Granger...how could he?...his own student...know-it-all...Miss Granger?_ Snape paced his quarters, black robes billowing behind him as he moved, trying to figure out the best course of action to deal with the situation. Lucius had placed a memory charm on her but it would only be a matter of time before she either reversed the spell or it wore off. At that thought Snape collapsed in his chair. _She was bound to figure that her memories were amiss._ T _he last thing he needed was for Potter or Weasley to go all "Noble" on him and defend her honor...Damn...Damn Voldemort straight to hell. This would no doubt get worse._ He couldn't figure what could be worse. _What would Albus think? She was his prized Gryffindor after all...No...No forget Albus he was the least of his worries...Minerva...She was a force to be reckoned with...if she even suspected that He...Oh Merlin...He was a dead man no matter what happens...Or at the very least a castrated one._

"Damn!" said Snape suddenly making his way over to the fire whiskey. "This CANNOT be happening."

He poured himself a glass and drank it down quickly, not even minding the burn that filled his throat.

"What have I done?" he asked aloud. _Voldemort had screwed him over six ways from Sunday. DAMN!_


	6. In Morning Sickness

**Chapter 5:** _ **In Morning Sickness**_

 _ **{A/N: Been dragging my heels with this one but here's the update}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Head Girl Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts..._

 _ **H**_ ermione Granger headed for the loo the second she opened her eyes. She had not been feeling well for the past few weeks and always seemed to have her head sticking into a toilet in a bid to expel the contents of her uneasy stomach. Her friends had been very worried about her but she would always wave them off saying that it must be some type of bug going about. Both Ginny and Harry insisted that she go see Madam Pomfrey at the infirmary. She protested in the beginning saying that she had not wanted to waste the woman's time when a simple nausea potion would do. She figured that she could go directly to the source and ask Professor Snape for one.

Feeling absolutely lousy, the bushy haired Gryffindor witch got dressed and headed down to the corridors. She had not felt particularly feverish but she knew that she felt a bit hot as she made her way toward Professor Snape's office. It wasn't a common thing for students to request potions directly from the Potions Professor but she figured that she would try her luck anyway.

 _Snape's office, Hogwarts..._

Hermione arrived at The Potion Professor's office after a few detours to work up the nerve. She settled herself with the notion that the worst the man could do was say no to her. With a sigh she knocked on the large wooden door and steeled herself against his reaction one way or another.

"Enter." came the baritone drawl of Snape.

She pushed passed the door hearing it creek as she made her way inside the semi-darkened room. Snape had been sitting at his desk scribbling away at a parchment with his quill. He had not looked up at her as he continued to write in his rushed spidery scrawl. Hermione took a breath as she approached his desk.

The door clicked and seemingly locked behind her as she stood there with her stomach in knots as she looked upon the dour man who still did not look up at her.

"May I ask what it is that was so important that you would be brave enough to see me in person, Miss Granger?" he said still without looking up at her.

"I-I came to ask you for a potion." said Hermione simply.

Snape stopped writing and looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Am I to take it that prospect of stealing from my storeroom doesn't appeal to you anymore?" he asked.

Hermione's mouth had been agape at the implication.

"I-I've never..." she started highly offended.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME." said Snape suddenly becoming irate at the insult to his intelligence. "I know very well that it was you that stole from me during your second year Miss Granger, so please do not insult my intelligence."

Hermione closed her mouth and nodded.

"I-I'm sorry sure." she replied. "If you don't mind me asking how did..."

"How did I find out that it was you instead of Weasley or Potter?" said Snape finishing her question for her.

Hermione nodded.

Snape smirked at this.

"Potter is much to lazy and Weasley is an idiot he ever would have figured out what ingredient does what...he can't even seem to be bothered to pay attention in Potions class." said Snape. "So that leave you...the insufferable know-it-all."

Hermione looked down at her feet fiddling with her now sweaty hands.

"I-I'm sorry." she said doing her best to look innocent.

Snape scoffed.

"What potion is so important that you would dare venture into my company?" he asked.

"A nausea potion." replied Hermione. "I-I mean...I was feeling a bit under the weather and it doesn't seem to be subsiding...I didn't want to bother Madam Pomfrey when I know she's quite busy just for my upset stomach...and since she gets all her potions from you any way, I figured I would come to you for it."

Snape's obsidian eyes swept over Hermione for a moment. She felt a little uncomfortable beneath his focused gaze but remained silent. If he was attempting to scare her off then he would have done it the moment she stepped foot into his office. She had been altogether relieved and utterly surprised when he suddenly got to his feet.

"One moment." he bellowed.

Hermione nodded politely as she watched him venture from the office and down the hall to his private storeroom. _That had been easier than I thought._ She stood there for several minutes mentally running over all the possible reasons why it had been so easy for him to comply with her request. Snape returned with not one but two phials of anti-nausea potion.

"Here." he said. "Take these if you need more come see me...if this nausea persists any longer than a week go and see Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione took the phial filled with yellow liquid gratefully.

"Yes,sir." she said. "Thank you sir."

Snape waved her off and she left without another word. Once the witch had gone and the door closed behind her the panic set in. _What if she had been pregnant as a result of that night? How in the hell was he going to explain having sex with a student if word got out? How was he going to explain that night to her?_

Everything seemed to be getting more complicated by the day. If Hermione Granger was indeed pregnant...he would surely have hell to pay.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

Hermione made her way back toward Gryffindor tower in a very pleasant mood now that her nausea had been taken care of. She had not known why Professor Snape was being so nice to her but it was a good thing. She doubted his compliance would extend to the classroom but then again stranger things had been known to happen. As Hermione made her way back to the tower Harry caught up with her.

"Hey, Mione." he said by way of greeting.

"Hay is for horses Harry." said Hermione as she continued walking.

Harry shook his head and followed.

"Hello, Mione." he said correcting himself for her benefit.

"Now that's better." said Hermione pleasantly. "Hello to you too Harry."

"Are you feeling any better?" asked Harry concerned.

"As a matter of fact I am." replied Hermione.

"That's good to hear." replied Harry. "Are you going to breakfast?"

Hermione thought for a moment. Breakfast did sound like a good idea and for some reason she was really looking forward to it.

"I suppose I am." she replied.

Harry smiled as he walked with her toward the great hall.

Neither Gryffindor noticed the pair of obsidian eyes watching them from the shadows of a niche as they passed. Snape had been a good deal nervous about the possibility of Hermione Granger becoming pregnant as a result of his actions. He had not wanted to be a father, given his own up-bringing there was a good chance that he would never even marry. He had no idea what would become of a child sired by him or what said child would think of him once it found out how it truly came to be.

The Potions Professor continued on toward the great hall. _There was no way that Hermione Granger could be carrying my child. Then again, she had been a virgin, and there was no time for contraceptive spells or any potion to be given to her. Not when we had the entire death eater meeting for an audience. Damn. This cannot be happening. Granger cannot be pregnant._

Despite his ever present mask of indifference, Severus Snape was beginning to panic. Having a child with a Muggle-born was enough of an offense for the dark lord to kill him, the mother, and the child too. If Hermione was carrying his child it would mean she was in a great deal of danger. As an added bonus to this joyous mess was that if and when Potter found out it would complicate him doing his job to bring about the end of the war. The dark lord had intended to use this little forced liaison to enrage Potter beyond belief in a bid to draw him out into the open and slay him.

Snape had no doubt in his mind that Potter would be just that stupid and reckless.


	7. Confirmation of Fears

**Chapter 6:** _ **Confirmation of Fears**_

 _ **{A/N: For those of you reading this story I have just one question for you... Boy or Girl? review me your answers and tell me what you think.}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Head Girl Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts..._

 _ **A**_ nother early morning trip to the loo had been what Hermione Granger awoke to. Her stomach had not calmed since the first few weeks and she had no idea why it had been so long since she could keep anything down. The nausea potions would only work for so long before they wore off and she'd be back to square one. Professor Snape had told her if the nausea had persisted for loner than a week that she was to go see Madam Pomfrey. Despite all of her attempts to get around it, she would need to make the trip down to the infirmary.

The previous night Hermione found herself dreaming of the Slytherin boy once again. He had been so protective of her even asking her if she had been feeling well. He kept talking about a baby. Shaking off the previous nights dream, Hermione sighed as she got dressed for the morning. She couldn't put it off any longer, she had to go see Madam Pomfrey.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

Snape had just finished his morning patrol and was well on his way to the great hall for breakfast when he spotted Hermione Granger making her way toward the infirmary. It had been a week since he had given her those potions and she had not come back to him for more. If he had truly gotten the young witch pregnant there was no turning back now. He took a breath and steeled himself as he made his way toward the infirmary as well. He did his best to keep his distance. If he needed a decent excuse to be near her when the discussion was taking place then he could simply be checking the potions supply.

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts..._

Hermione sat quietly while Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over her body. The old med-witch seemed to be deep in thought as she looked over the diagnostic readings that her wand had picked up. The young Gryffindor witch watched her curiously as the older witch's expression shifted from puzzled to utter shock.

"W-What's wrong?" asked Hermione suddenly filled with mild fear.

"I-I do not know how to tell you this my dear but..." started Madam Poppy.

She never though in a million years that she would be saying these words to Hermione Granger of all people.

"Y-You're pregnant." she finished.

Hermione looked at her in utter shock.

"T-That can't be right...I-I've never even had a boyfriend." she said trying to figure out how something like this could have happened. "I can't be pregnant!"

Professor Snape had appeared in the infirmary just as she said those words that he had been dreading for weeks now. His froze where he stood halfway between the potions shelf and the makeshift sink.

"Miss Granger's pregnant?" had been all he managed to say startling both women who had been oblivious to his presence before hand.

"Severus." said Poppy Pomfrey shocked that he had overheard such personal information.

"I-I...I didn't mean to...I was just..." he stammered.

Poppy had thought it strange that such a well composed man could be so frightened at the prospect of someone being pregnant. Let alone that someone being Hermione Granger. She would have thought he would sneer at the young witch and give her a hard time for her carelessness. He did none of those things as a soft expression filed across his usually impassive face.

He approached a now tearful Hermione Granger as she sat processing the news of her pregnancy. His hands were trembling as he placed one of his pale hands on her shoulder, still keeping his lean ebony clad body distant from her. He had no idea what he was doing or why he was doing it but he could feel the young witch's fear. Her confusion had been worse than when she awoke after being returned from her kidnapping.

"I-It's going to be alright Miss Granger." he said with a venom-less tone.

Hermione looked up into the obsidian eyes of The Potions Professor. She didn't know why but his presence made her feel a lot better than she had been when she was alone. She climbed off the bed and threw her arms around him as she cried into his ebony clad chest. Madam Pomfrey had not understood the scene but she had been quite proud of Snape for showing a bit of compassion to the traumatized young witch.

Snape looked down at the young pregnant witch crying against him. He held up his hands not wishing to touch her. He did not trust himself around her as it was. The memories of what happened that night remained etched into his mind burning with clarity. He recalled everything about her despite his lack of emotion at the time.

"Poppy...The Headmaster must be here." he said. "Try to leave Minerva out of this if you can...I don't think Miss Granger needs anyone else to know of this."

The med-witch raised an eyebrow in confusion at this.

"Severus what does Dumbledore need to be here for?" she asked. "The young girl is only pregnant not contagious."

Snape sighed trying to keep a grip on his rising temper amid the questioning.

"Trust me..." he said. "The Headmaster is defiantly going to be needed here there's no need to explain the situation...he'll know why I told you to get him."

"What of Miss Granger?" asked Poppy. "She clearly is in no condition to be interrogated or left alone."

"I-I will be here until I finish speaking with The Headmaster." said Snape.

Madam Pomfrey nodded.

With that she took her leave of both Snape and Hermione to fetch Headmaster Dumbledore.

Hermione pulled away from Snape as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks in rapid succession. She didn't understand how she could have become pregnant. She wasn't even seeing anybody.

"I can't imagine what you must think of me, Professor." she said as the tears continued.

"Miss Granger...I do not think any less of you toady than I did since the first time you walked through the front doors." replied Snape.

Hermione scoffed.

"You always thought of me of as an insufferable know-it-all." she said. "It's almost funny now...considering I had no idea that I was pregnant or how it happened."

Snape said nothing for a few moments. This had all been his fault and he was debating on wither or not to tell the girl the truth. Surely it would have been the right thing to do but judging by how she was coming apart with even this bit of information he kept silent not wishing to cause her further harm.

Hermione walked over to the large window over looking the grounds.

"Miss Granger...it's not your fault." he said.

Hermione turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I'm the one who got pregnant by some bloke I can't even remember sleeping with."

Snape needed a drink. _If only you knew, that I'm the bloke you can't remember._

"Miss Granger...if you don't mind my asking, what do you intend to do with the child?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him for a moment. She had not thought passed being horrified about the new life that had been growing inside her. Despite the news being horribly shocking and utterly confusing it had only just set in that she was about to become a mother. As yet another blow from reality hit her, the young witch back down on the bed deep in thought.

"I-I haven't really thought about it yet." she said. "I haven't gotten passed the shock long enough to think about it actually."

Snape sighed. _At least she's stopped with the hysterical display._

"The Headmaster will advise you on how best to deal with this situation." said Snape. "As you well know I am out of my element when it comes to matters such as these."

Hermione smiled a little at this.

"So I am not the only one." she said.

Snape caught her meaning.

"No Miss Granger, it appears you are not." he replied.

Hermione nodded.

She didn't know what was going to happen but she had been sort of glad that Snape was being a good sport about everything. It did strike her as odd that twice now he had been a surprising source of comfort albeit a small source and had not made her feel more stupid than she classified her self as considering who he was and the outrageous the situation she found herself in.


	8. Weighing The Options

**Chapter 6:** _ **Weighing The Options**_

 _ **{A/N: For those of you reading this story, I have just one question for you... Boy or Girl? review me your answers and tell me what you think.}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts..._

 _ **H**_ ermione had been sitting quietly still pondering the life that she carried within her. Snape had been pacing back n forth, the tail of his coat trailing rather comically behind him. She didn't know why The Potion Professor had been so for lack of a better word "supportive" as of late but it had been comforting not to be chastised for her ignorance in how she came to be pregnant. She didn't think that she had been in love with the bloke, if it had indeed been an entanglement of physical proportions. _Perhaps a way to blow off steam?_ The young witch let out a sigh catching the attention of an already wired Snape.

"Something wrong?" he asked stalking over to her.

"No." replied Hermione. "I was only thinking."

"What about?" asked Snape.

"Well seeing as I'm pregnant...I suppose the baby's father." replied Hermione.

Snape stared at her wondering silently if there was a way for one to tell when an already pale man could become more pale. _Why in the hell is she wondering about the father? Would it kill her to just leave well enough alone? Calm down Severus, she's simply trying to make sense of all this...perhaps she thinks the bloke went to school with her._

"The father?" he asked carefully. "What's so interesting about him?"

Before she could reply Poppy Pomfrey walked in with Dumbledore in tow.

"Severus." said Dumbledore pleasantly. "You've sent for me?"

Snape took a breath.

"Yes, Headmaster." he said trying his best to bury his anxiety. "Miss Granger has a matter that she needs to discuss with you."

"He means that we have to discuss my pregnancy." said Hermione.

Snape cut his eyes to the young witch. She seemed to have already taken on a defeatist attitude about the situation.

"You know what Headmaster, I would like to see you in Poppy's office if you do not mind." he said.

Dumbledore nodded not sure why Miss Granger's pregnancy was any of Snape's concern.

"As you wish Severus." said the older wizard.

Snape turned his attention to Hermione and Poppy.

"Poppy please do what you can to calm Miss Granger, The Headmaster and I will be back in a moment." he said.

Poppy nodded and proceeded to check over Hermione as the two wizards ventured into her office.

 _Poppy's Office, Infirmary, Hogwarts..._

Snape took a moment to cast powerful silencing charms. Dumbledore looked at him curiously for a moment. The blue eyes of The Headmaster took in the distressed state The Potions Master exhibited. He could scarcely recall a time that he had seen the young wizard so unnerved. Snape's hands were trembling as he put away his wand and met the eyes of his employer.

"Severus?" said Dumbledore. "What's going on?"

"I-I didn't..." started Snape with his voice breaking. "I-I didn't know...I didn't have any choice...she's...this cannot be happening."

Dumbledore put a hand on the younger wizard's shoulder.

"Start from the beginning." urged the older wizard.

"Headmaster, Miss Granger's pregnancy is the result of her being raped by a death eater." said Snape not looking away from the old wizard.

"A...death eater..." said Dumbledore considering this. "Y-You?"

Snape nodded looking down at the cold stone floor below.

"H-He made me...I had no choice." said Snape."I didn't even know that they had captured her until I saw Bellatrix pull her from the hidden room and throw her to the floor."

Dumbledore sighed knowing what this must be doing to the young wizard.

"S-She doesn't seem to remember." said Snape. "B-But eventually...She's pregnant."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I'm so sorry Severus." he said. "This cannot be easy for you."

A sudden burst of anger filled The Potions Professor.

"FOR ME!" he shouted. "MISS GRANGER IS THE ONE THAT WAS RAPED...AND NOW SHE'S CARRYING MY CHILD...SHE'S THE ONE YOU SHOULD BE CONSOLING!"

Dumbledore said nothing as Snape finished.

"The fact remains my boy that as of this moment, you are indeed the father of her unborn child." he said. "What she decides to do with the knowledge she has is up to her but it will be up to you to accept responsibility should the need arise."

"Can't you talk her into getting an abortion?" asked Snape. "Why in the world would anyone want to keep a child that resulted from rape?"

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Severus, I know that you feel terrible about what's happened." he said. "But Miss Granger has the right to decide what she wants to do with the child that includes keeping it or otherwise."

Snape sighed.

"It would be in her best interest to do away with the child." he said through gritted teeth. "Why should she have her life ruined because of the dark lord's sick need to entice Potter?"

"I will not negotiate with you Severus." said Dumbledore. "The final decision is hers."

"And if she decides to keep it like the bleeding heart Gryffindor that she is?" asked Snape bitterly.

"Then I know you will do your best to care for her and whatever life you two have created together." replied Dumbledore.

Snape sighed.

"Fine." he replied.

Dumbledore patted him on the back.

"Good man." he said. "Now let us see to Miss Granger."

"Of course." said Snape still bitter. "No doubt she has questions."

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts..._

Poppy ran her wand over the expecting witch once more. She had not known how such a responsible and intelligent young witch ended up in this predicament but she had hoped that in the future she would be more careful. The old med-witch wasn't as disappointed as most would be to learn of Hermione's condition but it was still sad to see the brightest witch of her age setting out to be a single mother, if she did choose to keep the child that was.

"How are you feeling now dear?" asked Poppy.

"A little tired." replied Hermione. "Is pregnancy always this exhausting?"

Poppy smiled warmly at her.

"For most witches yes." she replied. "You'd be surprised...but I believe your situation has more to do with shock than the actual pregnancy dear."

Hermione considered this. It had sounded about right.

After a few moments Professors Dumbledore and Snape returned from Poppy's office.

"Miss Granger there are somethings concerning your pregnancy that we need to discuss." said Dumbledore in a pleasant tone.

Snape said nothing as he stood as far from them as possible, a stark contrast to how he behaved before hand. His mood had been black as a scowl fixed itself across his pale face. He leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his lean chest. Hermione had not noticed that she had been watching him until Dumbledore spoke to her. _What's wrong with him?_

"What do you mean, Headmaster?" asked Hermione.

Before Dumbledore could reply Snape spoke up.

"It seems Miss Granger, that your pregnancy coincides with the time frame of your obduction." he said coldly.

Hermione took a moment to consider this. Her amber eyes widened when she realized that he had been right. Dumbledore's blue eyes cut toward Snape. The dour man looked back at him with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Severus." warned Dumbledore.

"I am simply giving the girl more information so that she could weigh her options." said Snape.

"You are trying to influence her decisions." said Dumbledore. "I will not allow it...I told you before that I will not negotiate with you."

Snape arched an eyebrow.

"What's to negotiate?" he replied. "I am simply urging the girl to consider that her future bundle of joy could very well be the product of some crazed maniac."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at Snape.

"Severus." he warned again.

The Potions Master ignored him turning his attention back to Hermione.

"Hypothetically, Miss Granger...if you did find out that your child belonged to one of Voldemort's followers what would you do?" he asked.

While Hermione had been horrified at the prospect of being pregnant by a death eater, she did not see how what the actions of a depraved individual had to do with the innocent life growing inside her.

"I-I really do not know Professor." she replied. "While the idea of being pregnant by a death eater turns my stomach, I don't see what it really has to do with the baby."

Snape arched an eyebrow.

"You could very well have been raped by a death eater and you don't think it has anything to do with the child growing inside you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well no." replied Hermione. "While I do admit the idea of it is repulsive, it has no baring what so ever on my child."

"What the hell do you mean?" asked Snape.

"I-I can't really explain it." said Hermione. "I'm not even sure myself...but I do not feel that this baby is anything bad...nor do I associate it with anything about Voldemort."

Snape scoffed.

"So you are saying if this child did indeed come about in the manner Severus speaks of, you would care for it?" asked Dumbledore.

"I-I can't really say for sure." replied Hermione. "It's all still a bit of a shock."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"An understatement if ever I heard one." he replied coldly.

Dumbledore glared at him.

"Maybe I am just weigh my options." replied Hermione. "I-I honestly don't know how to feel about any of this."

Dumbledore nodded.

'Fair enough." he said. "Well until them Miss Granger I leave you in Poppy's capable hands."

Hermione nodded.

"Whatever you decide Miss Granger, know that Severus and I will see you though it." said Dumbledore ignoring Snape staring with his mouth agape at the mention of his name and caring for Hermione. "Won't we Severus?"

Snape collected himself.

"Whatever you say Headmaster." he replied bitterly.

Hermione had not known what made Snape suddenly so irritable. _Perhaps he had only been nice because of the shock._ The dour man looked down at her from his towering height.

"I will be available should you need me Miss Granger." he said. "And should you decide to keep the child...I am sure arrangements can be made to accommodate you."

Amber eyes met obsidian as she looked up at him.

"Thank you Professor." she said. "Thank you as well Headmaster."

The two wizards left the infirmary. Dumbledore smiled placing a hand on Snape's shoulder as they walked out into the corridor. His blue eyes were twinkling in their usual unsettling manner.

"I am proud of you Severus." he said in a father-like tone.

"I need a drink." replied Snape unnerved.

As of right this moment, he was going to be a father and the uncertainty of wither or not he would stay that way was weighing heavily upon him.


	9. Bleeding Heart Gryffindors

**Chapter 8:** _ **Bleeding Heart Gryffindors**_

 _ **{A/N: Long awaited update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Severus Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 _ **E**_ merald flames flickered in the floo as Lucius Malfoy stepped through. Snape's quarters had been much more quiet and darker than usual. Filled with a silent alarm Lucius made his way toward Snape's bedroom. He found the dour wizard passed out half naked on the floor with various empty bottles of firewhiskey surrounding him. Lucius walked over to his down friend and levitated him into the air. He had not known what could have made Severus come undone in this manner but he was sure that he had not liked it one bit.

"Severus!?" said Lucius looking down at his friend in confusion.

The dour wizard did not move.

"Severus Sebastian Snape you hear me." said Lucius.

Again Snape did not make any attempt to respond.

Frustrated Lucius cast a quick levitation charm and Snape was lifted off the ground still unconscious with his raven hair dangling from the sudden inversion. The handsome albino blond had been stunned by the amount of firewhiskey that seemed to be oozing out of his pores. He rolled his eyes and slapped Snape across the face in a bid to wake him.

"AHHHH!" shouted Snape in reply. "What the hell!?"

"Severus what is the meaning of this nonsense?" asked Lucius. "You look like hell and this place smells entirely of drink as if it was some muggle bar."

"I'm going to hell Lucius." replied a still very drunken Snape. "Won't you come and join my party."

"Oh for _Merlin's_ sake." grumbled Lucius.

He pointed his wand at the drunken younger wizard and he was thrown into the bathroom. Lucius followed throwing water on his friend's face and from the tub, then he dried him off and pulled him into the front room where he forced a Sober-up potion down his throat and forced him to tell him what had lead to this bazaar incident.

"Severus, it's not like you to loose control." said Lucius in a concerned tone. "Now what in the hell is going on?"

"She's pregnant!" said Snape irate that Lucius was forcing him to think about all of this again.

The handsome albino blond looked at him stunned for a moment.

"M-Miss Granger?" he asked unsure he heard him right.

"Yes." replied Snape bitterly. "The bloody fool hearted girl is carrying my child."

Lucius gasped in horror. He knew very well what all of this could mean.

"D-Does The Headmaster know?" he asked.

"Yes." replied Snape still bitter. "The demented old man thinks it's a bloody wonderful thing."

Lucius let out a sigh of relief. Then he thought of something.

"The Dark Lord." he said.

"Now you're getting it." said Snape. "If the dark lord ever finds out that I sired a child...let alone one with a muggle-born witch..."

"He'll take a special interest." said Lucius completing his friend's thought. "You'll be punished for indulging with a Muggle-Born...despite it being his fault...oh Severus...my old friend I know not how to help you."

Snape sighed making his way over to his armchair.

"If she decides to keep the child...then my course of action is set." he said. "I tell her the truth...the whole truth about what happened and how."

Lucius nodded.

"That would be wise." he said. "And if she decides not to keep the child?"

"It wouldn't be the first time that a witch terminated a pregnancy from me." he replied .

"Severus." said Lucius softly.

"I-I'll be fine Lucius." he said. "Just promise me one thing."

"Name it." replied the handsome albino blond.

"If she does decide to keep the child and something...should happen to me..." started Snape.

They both knew what he was getting at. In this war there was no certainty that either one of them would survive.

"I will do everything in my power to look after them Severus." said Lucius. "As you have looked after Draco and Narcissa."

Snape nodded. At least that was taken care of.

 _ **The next morning...**_

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts..._

Severus Snape made his way down to the infirmary. Dumbledore had told him that there was important news pertaining to Miss Granger's pregnancy. Needing to know what the young witch had decided to do, Snape left his office and made the trip. He had been surprised to see that Dumbledore had a pleased expression on his face as he ventured into the room. Hermione sat on the edge of a bed fiddling with the blankets as if she was trying hard not to look up at him.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" asked Snape taking in the suspicious sight.

"Yes, Severus I have deemed it necessary that since you know about Miss Granger's condition...that she be in your care for the duration of her pregnancy." said Dumbledore with an odd twinkle in his blue eyes.

"What?" asked Snape trying to keep his temper at bay.

"Miss Granger will be moving down to the dungeons with you." replied Dumbledore. "A necessary step considering she has decided to keep her baby."

Snape felt as if all the wind had been knocked out of him at that moment.

"Y-You want to keep it?" he asked in disbelief.

Hermione looked him in the eyes for the first time.

"Yes." she said. "I wish to keep my baby...I don't care if the father is possibly a death eater...this child is an innocent and I will not kill it just because of circumstance beyond it's control."

"Of course you wouldn't." replied Snape unable to help himself. "You're a regular bleeding heart Gryffindor."

Hermione had not understood why Professor Snape had been so upset.

"Pay no attention to Severus." replied Dumbledore. "He's never like the idea of sharing his rooms with anyone...but you staying with him is the safest course of action."

Hermione nodded. _Still would it kill him to be at least a little nice to me?_

"It seems that I shall have to get your room ready." he replied.

"That won't be necessary Severus." said Dumbledore. "Everything is already taken care of."

Snape narrowed his eyes at the old wizard. What are you up to old man?

"Severus, I would like you to escort Miss Granger to her new rooms." said The Headmaster. "Ensure that she gets plenty of rest."

"As you wish Headmaster." replied Snape dutifully.

Hermione got up off the bed and followed the trail of black billowing robes as Snape turned and left the infirmary muttering to himself something about bloody bleeding heart Gryffindors. He was in for it now. There was no turning back. Hermione Granger was dead set on having his child and there was not a damn thing that he could do to change her mind. He had no doubt in him mind that Dumbledore had gotten to her some how. Possibly thinking he was doing the young wizard a favor by allowing him to have at least one blood relative in this world. Or perhaps the illusion of a family of his own. Either way Albus Dumbledore was a meddlesome old coot. _Bleeding heart Gryffindors indeed._


	10. Lair of The Dungeon Bat

**Chapter 9:** _ **Lair of The Dungeon Bat**_

 _ **{A/N: Long awaited update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Severus Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 _ **N**_ ight had fallen as Hermione Granger followed Professor Severus Snape down into the Slytherin dungeons of Hogwarts. She had heard stories about the goings-ons in such a place, especially at night but she had never been brave enough to see for herself if any of the rumors were true. For now all that had been in the back of her mind as she tried to keep up with the long strides of the Potions Professor. He lead her down a spiraling staircase made of stone steps surrounded by a thick brick wall much like the outside of the castle. Hermione had not known how he could move so easily in the semi-darkness. Then she supposed that it had a lot to do with practice over the years. The bushy haired pregnant witch had been relieved when the winding ceased and they reached the large wooden door to his quarters. Snape pulled his wand, an unassuming thing plain and black like much of his personal effects.

 _"introiero."_ he said.

Hermione watched as the many wards and charms he placed on the door vanished and he opened it. She knew that he had not been too happy with the new arrangement but Headmaster Dumbledore had final say over what happened at Hogwarts. The older wizard believed that she and her unborn child were safer in Snape's care than anywhere else. She thought briefly to his reaction to her being pregnant. He had been nice to her, well as nice as a man like him can be to someone like her.

Almost immediately the scent of herbs and fresh earth filled her nostrils. As well as the musky dank aroma of being in a closed in space for a long period of time. The smell of fresh dirt had not been far behind as she ventured into the lair of the dungeon bat. Snape followed behind her doing his best not to take in the view of her form. He had not forgotten how the young witch felt when she was wrapped around him and it was harder still to look at her class after class and not recall her warmth from that fateful day.

"Welcome to your new home, Miss Granger." said Snape coldly.

Hermione didn't seem to mind. She figured he was just upset about having to share his living space with her. The young pregnant witch looked around as light filled the normally darkened front room and her amber eyes were treated to the numerous thin shelves filled with row after row of books.

"You have a really nice collection." she said with a hint of admiration.

Snape wanted to roll his eyes but valiantly resisted the urge.

"Thank you." he managed albeit painstakingly.

He swept passed Hermione and made his way toward his private desk. It had been littered with stacks of parchments and books of all kinds that he had not seemed to have the time to get to in the wake of the dark lord's reemergence. Hermione had not known what to do so she headed over to the large green sofa and sat down.

Snape turned his attention to reading and scribbling across parchments. He slashed through most of the essays with no regard for the students who had done all the work on them. He considered their answers to be mediocre and sorely lacking in fundamental facts. Hermione let her eyes scan over to his book collection. It seemed to be the most extensive in Hogwarts.

"Where did you get all the books Professor?" she asked in a bid to make polite conversation.

Snape narrowed his eyes at her.

"Miss Granger, I have quite a lot of work to do and I would appreciate it if you would let me do it in peace." he replied annoyed.

"Sorry." said Hermione.

She turned her attention back to the books.

Snape sighed taking in the pitiful expression on her face. The girl was pregnant and forced to share lodging with the dreaded Potions Master and yet all she could think about was where he had gotten his books. This girl was truly a marvel.

"To answer your question, Miss Granger..." said Snape. "I've collected them from various places over a number of years...most of them come from Flourish and Blotts."

Hermione seemed to be quite impressed with this.

"I never knew that anyone could be interested in so many books outside the library." she said.

Snape shook his head. At this rate he was never going to get any work done. Still, he had gotten the poor witch into this situation he might as well help her ease into the transition.

"When was the last time that you've eaten, Miss Granger?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

The bushy haired witch thought for a moment. She really couldn't say when the last time was she had a decent meal that didn't end up in a fight with her stomach.

"I had toast and crackers for breakfast." she replied.

"Toast and crackers?" asked Snape with an arched eyebrow.

"Y-Yes." replied Hermione. "I-I was the only thing I could keep down."

Snape nodded understanding.

"Well what about now?" he asked. "Do think you could work a bowl of soup into your diet?"

Hermione shrugged. She had not known about keeping it down but she was starting to get pretty hungry. She did not want to make the long trip all the way to the great hall. It was difficult enough facing everyone and having to keep the secret of her pregnancy from her friends. It was Dumbledore's idea to keep everything under wraps for the sake of her and her unborn child, with all the children of death eaters attending Hogwarts it was bound to get back to Voldemort and he would no doubt want to harm her. She had been rather glad that she had Professor Snape in her corner even if he was a major git most of the time.

"I-I can try." she said unsure wither or not this had been a good idea.

Snape got up from his desk and walked over to the floo. Hermione heard him order soup for her and a steak for himself with all the trimmings. He made his way back toward her and transfigured a small tray so that she could enjoy her meal from her seat on the sofa. He went back to his desk and within minutes a house elf popped in setting down their respective plates and leaving just as quickly as they had come.

" _Accio_ Nausea potion." said Snape with a wave of his hand.

Hermione watched as a bottle of nausea potion made it's way out of his private lab and into his large pale hand. He wrapped his long and equally pale fingers around it and sat it down on his desk.

"Now you can enjoy your soup." he said. "If you start to feel like you have the urge to vomit then I shall give you the potion."

Hermione nodded and picked up her spoon. Snape watched her intently as she took her first sip of the broth. It seemed okay to her but the sudden sensation of hunger filled her and she found herself eating more spoonfuls. The potions master smirked as he turned his attention back to his own plate. Hermione had finished off her soup in surprising record time and the smell of Snape's steak had been getting to her.

The bushy haired witch looked up at him with bright amber eyes and then lowered them to his steak.

"I take it that the soup was satisfactory." he said.

She nodded and her eyes went back to his steak.

"Making designs on my meal Miss Granger?" he asked.

"I-I can't help it." she said shyly. "It smells so good."

Snape couldn't help but chuckle at the flush in her cheeks.

"I do not think it is wise to over load your sensitive stomach with a steak of your own." he said.

Hermione nodded a little saddened.

"However, If you wish I can offer you a piece to tide you over." he said.

He knew that he would not be sharing his food with her if he had not been the bloke that had gotten her pregnant. It seemed guilt was not just an emotion reserved only for Gryffindors.

Snape sighed and motioned for Hermione to come to him. The bushy haired witch made her way over toward the desk with nothing but the taste of steak on her mind. The Potions Professor tried to conceal his apparent discomfort at having the witch in his personal space but he seemed to be doing a poor job of it. Luckily for him, Hermione's attention was more on the steak.

He cut a piece for the young witch and scooted it to the far side of his plate. Hermione put her fork through it and put the piece into her mouth. She seemed to be having a good time getting lost in the sensation of chewing. The Potions Professor found himself so amused that he cut another piece and slid it to her. She had the same reaction. He cut another and another and before long his steak was gone. Consumed by the pregnant witch before she had even realized it.

"Well Miss Granger." said Snape. "It seems you have a definite appreciation for steak."

Hermione smiled at him sweetly.

"I'm sorry Professor." she said. "I guess I couldn't really help it."

Snape waved her off.

"Not to worry I can always order another." he said.

Hermione had not understood why she had liked the steak so much, normally she wasn't that much of a meat eater. Still it tasted better than she imagined it would when she watched him eat it. After finally being fed Snape instructed her to go into the loo and change for the night. It was late and they both had classes to get to in the morning.

The Potions Master's quarters only had one bedroom, which Dumbledore neglected to take into consideration. Snape gave the expecting witch his bed for the night until some proper adjustments could be made and transfigured his sofa into a temporary bed for himself for the night. Once the young witch had gone to bed he turned his attention back to the stack of parchments.

This was shaping up to be one of the longest nights he had ever endured. The weight of the knowledge that he was to be a father was bearing down upon him. He made himself a promise to tell the young witch everything that had happened that night. He knew not if she would forgive him or if it had any standing what so ever on her status with the baby but he knew he had to tell her.

The witch told him that she would have the child, she never said anything about raising it. The Potions Professor closed his eyes and drifted off in to an uneasy sleep. Hermione Granger had been leagues ahead of him tucked neatly beneath the covers of his large four poster bed.

 _{ Hermione Granger found herself in a familiar place as she made her way toward the large tree that stood out before her. She knew he would be there. He always was. A smile filed across her face as she made her way over toward the young Slytherin boy with raven hair and obsidian eyes. He returned her smile and ran over toward her._

 _"I've missed you." he said._

 _"I missed you too." replied Hermione._

 _"How's our baby?" he asked._

 _Hermione smiled._

 _"The baby's doing fine according to Madam Pomfrey." she said. "But what do you mean by our baby?"_

 _The young Slytherin smiled._

 _"I told you before that you're carrying my child." he said with a hint of pride in his voice._

 _Hermione shook her head._

 _"How can I be carrying your child when I do not even know who you are?" she asked._

 _"You know who I am...Hermione." he replied._

 _Before she could say more she found herself pulled into a passionate kiss._

 _"Are you a death eater?" she asked as they pulled apart._

 _"No." he replied honestly. "But HE is one."_

 _"The other one." she said._

 _"Yes." replied the young Slytherin. "But only because he is my protection."_

 _"Does HE know about our baby?" asked Hermione._

 _"No." replied the young Slytherin. "But he will."_

 _Hermione shuddered at the thought._

 _"I would prefer he didn't." she said._

 _"As would I." replied the young Slytherin. "But don't worry, our daughter will be safe from HIM."_

 _"Daughter?" asked Hermione._

 _The young Slytherin smiled._

 _"Yes," he said. "Our daughter."_

 _"How do you know what the baby's going to be?" asked Hermione. "How did you even know I was pregnant?"_

 _The young Slytherin smirked._

 _"So many question and so little time to answer them." he said._

 _"Just answer one at least." she said._

 _"I know about the baby because I was there when we made her." he replied. "How else would you have become pregnant silly witch?"_

 _"I don't remember seeing you." said Hermione._

 _"That's because you can't right now." he replied. "It wouldn't be good for the baby."_

 _"Did you love me before?" she asked. "I can't imagine being with someone that I didn't love."_

 _The young Slytherin went silent as if considering his reply._

 _"I beleive I've always loved you." he replied. "Even before you were born."_

 _Hermione had been caught off guard by his words._

 _"Are you older than I am?" she asked._

 _"Yes." he replied. "But that's all for now Gryffindor...it's time for you to wake up..."_

 _The image of the young Slytherin with raven hair and obsidian eyes faded but his voice rang out in her ears.}_

"Miss Granger wake up." said the voice of Severus Snape breaking through her dream.

Hermione's amber eyes fluttered open pushing back the grogginess of sleep.

"What?" she asked. "What's happening?"

"Miss Granger it's time for you to wake up." said Snape annoyed. "You must get dressed and head down to the great hall...classes will be starting soon."

Hermione sat up in bed.

"Professor Snape?" she said still a bit confused.

"Get a move on girl." he said and left the room with his ebony robes billowing behind him.

Hermione couldn't shake the effects of her rather strange dream. _Was that boy really the father of her child? What was all this about them having a daughter?_ Unable to do much more thinking on the subject the bushy haired witch climbed out of Snape's large four poster bed and made her way into the loo. This was going to be a long day.


	11. The Stuff Of Dreams

**Chapter 10:** _ **The Stuff Of Dreams**_

 _ **{A/N: Cares 1970, hope you have a good week as well...here's the next chapter...sorry for the delay...nothing seemed to be coming together for this story at the time...had to wait a bit.}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my Readers and Reviewers Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

 _ **H**_ ermione made her way toward The Great Hall. She could not stop thinking about her dream or the baby that was growing inside her. The young Slytherin boy had told her that she was going to have a baby before she even knew that she had been pregnant. The previous night he told her it would be a little girl. The bushy haired witch had not minded having a daughter. She was more in her element with a girl and could teach her everything she knows. She couldn't help but wonder about the boy in her dream. He had seemed like a nice enough sort to father a child. Though she had not known much about him. He had kept telling her that she already knew of him and that he knew her.

 _{"I believe I've always loved you."}_ he had said in her dream. _{"Even before you were born."}_

She had thought it strange but found that she believed him.

The bushy haired witch continued her walk thankful that her robes kept out the chill of the early morning air as she made her way to the large doors of the great hall. She had not seen Professor Snape since she had left his quarters and guessed that he might have been in his seat by now.

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts..._

Snape had done his best not to focus all his attention on the bushy haired witch as she ventured into The Great Hall and sat next to her friends. Outwardly, it appeared that nothing had changed, her demeanor had been the same and she participated in the usual morning customs at Gryffindor table. He managed to keep his own emotions from getting the better of him as he continued to watch the soon to be mother of his child take part in her usual school activities. Her friends had not yet known that she had a small embryo growing rapidly inside of her as they continued to laugh and joke about the days events.

"Are you alright Severus?" asked Minerva observing him.

The dour wizard looked over at the older witch who had been a staple in his young life since he was a child. He didn't want to know how she would feel about her favorite Gryffindor being pregnant with the Head of Slytherin's child. He didn't even want to imagine what the witch would do if she knew that he had forced himself upon said Gryffindor witch at the behest of The Dark Lord.

"I-I'm fine." he replied.

Minerva arched an eyebrow at him. He didn't seem to be doing fine given that he had been more pale than usual and his hand was trembling each time he raised his fork to his mouth. There was also the odd sense that he was watching the Gryffindor table rather closely. The old witch chalked it up to what might have happened to him at one of his death eater meetings and monitoring Harry Potter.

"You certainly don't look fine." she said. "I think you should try and get more rest young man."

Snape tore his eyes away from Hermione and met the green eyes of Minerva.

"While I appreciate your concern Minerva." he said. "I do not need your constant bloody mothering."

Minerva had been one of the few people who never really took offense to Snape's verbal jarring.

"Oh hush boy and eat your breakfast." she said waving him off. "You do as I say and get some rest otherwise you'll drop dead at the rate your going."

"If only." muttered Snape letting his fork slide across his eggs.

 _Gryffindor Table..._

Hermione had been starving and everything looked so good that she just couldn't help herself. Harry and Ginny had been stunned by the sudden increase in appetite. Ron thought nothing of it until they started arguing over the last sweet roll. When Ron took it being the greedy prat that he is the bushy haired witch rolled her eyes. In seconds another roll appeared on her plate. She ate it happily in Ron's face just as he finished his own.

"Blimey, Hermione." said Harry amazed as he looked at her. "Y-You seemed to have gotten over being sick in the mornings."

"I-I know and I'm starving." she said still forking through her mountainous plate of food.

"I think your starting to rub off on her Ron." said Ginny with a grin.

"As if." replied Hermione. "I just haven't eaten properly in weeks."

"I'll say." said Harry still watching her. "I am glad that you seem to be well"

"Thanks Harry." said Hermione. "I-I didn't know what to expect when I came from Madam Pomfrey's."

"I'm sure it'll all work out." said Ron. "Anyway, have you got any thing on last night's homework?"

Hermione narrowed her amber eyes at the red head wizard.

"Ronald I hope you are not suggesting that I let you copy my work." she said.

Ron threw up his hands and gave her a sheepish expression.

"No." he said. "I just want to...you know take a peek at a couple of answers before Snape's class this afternoon."

"Honestly Ronald." said Hermione annoyed. "To think that you would even care enough about anything more than Qudditch to plan for your future."

"So is that a no?" asked Ron missing the point as usual.

"It's doubly no you stupid prat." replied Hermione. "I am not your personal facts machine...and homework completer."

Ron sighed and went back to eating his food. He had taken a forkful of his eggs into his mouth when his blue eyes fell on Hermione's toast.

"Are you going to eat that?" he asked.

Hermione looked as if she was about to hex him.

 _Potions Classroom, Hogwarts.,..._

Snape had not been in a good mood when class began. He had not been any better when Neville Longbottom added exploding carp to his potion instead of Hiscarp and nearly injured Hermione, who had against Snape's wishes attempted to help the poor sod. Neville had been so afraid of what Snape would do if he found out that he completely botched Hermione's instructions and exploded his potion. Snape's quick reflexes had kicked in just in time as he pushed the worrying sod out of the way and shielded a pregnant Hermione from the blast.

Snape looked down at Hermione who had appeared to be unharmed.

"Are you alright?" he asked checking her extensively.

"I-I'm fine Professor thank you." she said dusting herself off.

{What of the baby?"} he asked in her mind to keep the rest of the class out of her personal affairs.

{"She is fine as well."} said Hermione in her mind.

Snape nodded once and turned his attention to the rest of the class. With a wave of his hand all their potions disappeared and clear tables had been all around. The students looked at him confused.

"I want two rolls of parchment with detailed notes on why one should not add exploding carp to a potion that requires Hiscarp." said Snape glaring at Neville who had been trembling. "I want it on my desk before the end of class, no excuses."

The class knew better than to gripe or grumble to Professor Snape. Everyone quietly got out their writing materials. Hermione had been all set to get started on her work when he turned toward her.

"Not you Miss Granger." he said. "You are going to see Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione wanted to protest and insist that she was fine but the serious look on Snape's face warned her against such notions. Snape escorted her to see Madam Pomfrey and she told them that both Hermione and the baby had a clean bill of health. She told them it was alright if Hermione wanted to continue with her regular routine and that there was nothing to worry about. Snape wasn't too sure but he let the witch go just the same. He made his way back to class and was treated to a pile of parchments on his desk waiting to be graded.

The rest of the day seemed to pass without incident. Hermione came back to Snape's quarters at the end of the day and just as before he gave her his bedroom while he transfigured his sofa. It didn't take the bushy haired witch long to settle into a routine of sorts. She was always very comfortable with routine and her morning sickness was under control at least for the time being. Staying with Snape had not been too much of a chore at least not for her. The young witch drifted off into a contented sleep just as before.

 _{ Hermione Granger found herself in a familiar place as she made her way toward the large tree that stood out before her. She knew he would be there. He always was. A smile filed across her face as she made her way over toward the young Slytherin boy with raven hair and obsidian eyes. He returned her smile and ran over toward her._

 _"I've missed you." he said._

 _"I missed you too." replied Hermione._

 _"How's our baby?" he asked._

 _Hermione smiled._

 _"She's doing fine." she replied happily. "A clean bill of health."_

 _The young Slytherin smiled back._

 _" That's good to hear." he said._

 _He reached forward and placed his hand on her belly. The baby seemed to recognize his touch and moved around excitedly._

 _"She seems to like you." said Hermione amazed._

 _"Well, I am her father." said the young Slytherin._

 _Hermione gave him an inquisitive look._

 _"I know that look." he said. "Come on out with the questions before you burst."_

 _"You said before that you loved me before I was born and that you were older than me." she said._

 _"Yes." replied The Young Slytherin._

 _"Why can't I remember who you are?" she asked. "I should be able to remember the bloke I'm having a baby with."_

 _"I told you before that it wouldn't be good for the baby." he replied. "Besides, you already know who I am."_

 _"Can't you give me a hint?" she asked. "A little one?"_

 _"Are you always this insufferable?" he asked with an arched eyebrow._

 _Hermione shrugged._

 _"You know most people find my curiosity endearing." she said._

 _"I find it adorable and irksome at the same time." replied the young Slytherin._

 _Hermione sighed._

 _"Fine, since you won't tell me much about you." she said. "What should we name our daughter?"_

 _"You've already named her." said the young Slytherin._

 _"I did?" asked Hermione confused._

 _The young Slytherin smiled._

 _In a moment the smile faded._

 _Hermione sensed that all had not been right when she looked at him._

 _"I-I have to go." said the young Slytherin. "HE's back."_

 _"What do you mean?" asked Hermione confused. "Can't you get rid of him like before?"_

 _The young Slytherin drew away from her._

 _"I'm sorry Hermione." he said. "But I have to go."_

 _He took off in the opposite direction and into nothing as Hermione watched him disappear confused.}_

Snape jumped up out of his sleep and fumbled around in the darkness of the front room. His right forearm was burning and he knew that it meant only one thing. The dark lord was summoning him. He did his best not to wake Hermione as he got dressed in his death eater robes and apparated out of Hogwarts leaving the sleeping young witch alone in his quarters.


	12. When Dreams Become Reality

**Chapter 11:** _ **When Dreams Become Reality**_

 _ **{A/N: Long Awaited Update}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my Readers and Reviewers Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Throne Room, Unknown Location, Wizarding World..._

 _ **W**_ alking at a rather brisk pace and clad in the gray robes of a death eater, Severus Snape made his way into the throne room of none other than The Dark Lord himself. The newly masked death eater Snape bowed before his master and kissed the helm of his robes. Voldemort smiled slightly quite pleased at the attendance of his most favored servant. No doubt the little show Snape had put on when taking Hermione Granger pleased him. Though at this point the dark lord wasn't hearing any news regarding Potter's temperament due to what happened.

"I am not happy, S-S-Severus-s-s." hissed the dark lord.

Snape did not dare look into the despot's glowing red eyes.

"I apologize if I have earned your displeasure, my lord." said Snape dutifully.

Voldemort inhaled rather loudly to show his exasperation with the whole discussion. Snape braced himself for his punishment. For he had no doubt in his mind that it would come. No sooner had the Potions Professor let out a breath, it came. The white hot pain of the curse coursing through him like vile poison burning each and every nerve ending.

The Potions Master collapsed onto the floor writhing in pain as the dark lord continued to punish him for some infraction he had no concept of. The hissing and ranting continued and Snape did his best to answer and play dutiful servant despite his body being ablaze with agony. He felt the immediate intrusion of Voldemort entering his mind sifting and picking like a wild animal.

He found the images of Hermione Granger from the night he took her to her subsequent dependency upon him for one reason or another. Snape had been fortunate the despot knew nothing of her pregnancy and came to the conclusion that Snape was using his position and knowledge of her body to seduce her to have a long term affect on Harry Potter.

The pain suddenly stopped and a smile filed across the despot's hideous face.

"Well, well S-S-Severus-s-s-s." he hissed pleased at his subjects initiative. "You will continue to seduce the _Mudblood_ , it should prove to be quite the driving force behind Harry Potter's down fall."

Snape made his way back to his feet still feeling the effects of the curse coursing through him causing tremors and a good deal of pain.

"As you wish, my lord." said Snape dutifully.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Hermione had still been asleep as she searched her strange little dream world for child's father wishing to know what had spooked him so much. She found him huddled in some strange shapeless place where nothing but an eerie whiteness surrounded him. The young Slytherin approached her confused as to how she had been able to find him.

 _{ The Young Slytherin had been in a great deal of pain as his body shook and his eyes watered. Hermione instantly recognized the effects of an unforgivable curse. Particularly the one Voldemort often used to discipline his followers._

 _"Are you okay?" she asked rushing over to him the concern heavy behind her amber eyes._

 _"Her-mion-eee." he said looking up at her grateful._

 _She found herself becoming quite attached to this boy and found that if something were to happen to him it would devastate her._

 _"H-How's the baby?" he asked._

 _"Fine." she replied. "Our daughter is fine I'm worried about you."_

 _The young Slytherin gave her a weak smile._

 _"I'm sorry." he said with sorrow behind his obsidian eyes. "I-I did what I could to save you."_

 _Hermione had not understood what he had to be sorry about._

 _"what do you mean?" she asked._

 _"He wants you." said The young Slytherin. "L-Like before...I interfered...he'll want you again."_

 _"Who?" asked Hermione._

 _The Young Slytherin said nothing as he seemed to fall unconscious._

 _An uneasy feeling filled Hermione as everything faded. }_

The bushy haired witch awoke from her apparent night mare with more than her fair share of questions. She got out of bed and decided to stretch her legs for a bit. She made her way into the front room where she was shocked to find Snape in a gray clad heap on the cold stone floor. He shook violently from the tremors that coursed through his body and looked to be enduring great deal of pain.

"Professor Snape!" said Hermione making her way over toward him concerned.

Snape had his eyes shut tightly as his body jolted involuntarily.

"Professor tell me how to help you." said Hermione softly as she absently stroked his sweat blasted forehead.

His raven hair stuck to his skin and he continued to shake. Upon feeling the warmth of her touch he opened his eyes, obsidian met amber in a bizarre moment that seemed to mirror her dream. He couldn't explain what had come over him but it seemed to drive his actions since then.

"I-I'm sorry." he forced out through gritted teeth as the pain continued. "I-I did what I c-could t-to s-save y-you."

The bushy haired witch had been caught off guard by this.

Her mind was warring with her naturally keen instinct when it came to solving the nearly unsolvable.

"No." she said suddenly backing away from him.

Snape willed his shaking form to comply as he attempted to crawl toward the confused witch.

"Her-mion-ee." he said weak.

"No." said the bushy haired witch in a vain bid to deny what her mind seemed to be screaming at her. "Y-You..."

A wave of understanding hit Snape and he realized that she had figured out that he had been her child's father. How much she knew when it came to how had still been a mystery but she was definitely putting two-and two together.

"You're my unborn child's father?" she asked feeling a bit betrayed and angry.

"You have every right to...hate me." he said focusing to speak clearly.

Hermione had not really known how to feel. She had not remembered if they had been in a relationship or if anything other than casual sex occurred between the two of them. She had not thought of herself as the kind of girl that would break the rules and end up in bed with her professor, perhaps it had been something more that she just couldn't remember. Her dreams were certainly attempting to tell her as much.

"I don't hate you." she said. "But I am angry Professor...you knew the whole time that you were the father of my unborn child and you lead me to believe that it could have been the result of a rape from a death eater."

Snape wanted to say that is exactly what it had been but he held his tongue.

"You don't understand." he said still forcing the clarity.

"We'll leave it for now." said Hermione clearly still angry. "You need to be healed and to get some rest...we have a lot to discuss come morning."

The Potions Master sighed. Well at least the part about her knowing the identity of child's father had been over and done. She seemed to take it well despite all his fears. He had not intended to let on about his connection to her but it was done. Perhaps now she would be more than willing to comply with what he was about to propose in terms of appeasing the dark lord.

The bushy haired witch healed her apparent lover and helped him back into his transfigured bed. If they were indeed intimate he had most certainly earned a trip to the proverbial "dog house" as it were. Snape drifted off as soon as his head hit the pillow. Hermione stood watching him closely for some time before she made her way toward Snape's bedroom.

 _Professor Snape was her unborn child's father. She didn't understand how she didn't remember being with him, perhaps he oliviated her to keep Voldemort and Dumbledore from knowing the secret of their relationship. Did they have a relationship or was it just a careless casual fling? Apparently the dour wizard had been her first because she had not recalled any other prior to this pregnancy. Did she even enjoy it? Did he?_

 _So many questions. So many variables. What if she was disappointed? What if all it was, was a careless fling? Did she ask for it?_

 _Snape didn't strike her as the romantic type. Then again she didn't think she would be carrying his unborn child either, perhaps there was a lot more to him that he kept hidden. Even from himself._

The bushy haired pregnant witch finally drifted off to sleep with thoughts of her apparent lover and the mystery that surrounded him. She was going to have a baby, and for the first time since finding out about her pregnancy, she knew she didn't have to worry much. Severus Snape had been protecting her and her friends for years. He had been a Professor at Hogwarts for longer than she had been born, if there was anyone she could have been stick with as parent to her unborn child, she was glad it was him.

There was no telling how she would have reacted if one of the other foul loathsome death eaters sired her unborn child.


	13. A Version Of The Truth

**Chapter 12:** _ **A Version Of The Truth**_

 _ **{A/N: Long Awaited Update...I know...}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my Readers and Reviewers Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 _ **U**_ pon opening his eyes, Snape felt the immediate intensity of Hermione Granger's amber eyes move over him. The Potions Master sat up and pressed his back against the wooden headboard of his bed. She had been fixed on him for quite a while it seemed. The painful tremors from being cursed still caused his muscles to ache and throb but that was all the full burnt of the pain had subsided and he could focus again. The bushy haired pregnant witch continued to study him as he sighed.

"Is there something you wish to say to me, Miss Granger?" he said in a tired tone.

"Why did you erase my memory?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him. "Why didn't you tell me that you were my baby's father?"

Snape froze for a moment. He recalled the dark lord's strict instructions to _"Seduce Potter's Mudblood."_ She had not been aware of the initial business about how she came to be pregnant nor how he ended up being the father. Her Gryffindor brain must have conjured up all sorts of romanticized versions of what had happened between them. _Well, everything but what had truly happened anyway._

He thought for a moment that he should immediately expel those notions with harsh brazen facts as to the hows and whys but the face of the despot grimacing in disappointment and the fury behind his curse made Snape think better of it. As much as it pained him to have to sacrifice honor for the greater good as Albus often put it, he had no other chose. It was better for her to believe they shared a bond rather than know he brutally raped her and left her alone and pregnant with his child as if she were nothing but garbage to send a message to Harry Potter.

"I couldn't." he replied all too easily feigning connection with the witch. "There was no time."

Hermione stared at him for what seemed to be the longest few minutes of Snape's life before she sighed.

She had clearly still been upset with him.

"Is that why you've been so protective of me as of late?" asked the witch recalling all that seemed to have transpired between them since finding out she had been pregnant. "Because you were looking out for your baby as well?"

Snape closed his eyes not wishing to meet her gaze knowing full well allowing her to believe that she would stoop so low as to have an affair with a professor and that he would be fool enough to initiate it made him one of the sorriest excuses for a wizard.

"It was my fault." he said sounding pained. "I-I should never have talked you in to staying."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at this.

"Staying?" she asked trying to piece this together. "W-With you?"

Snape nodded.

He knew he was despicable for what he was about to do but he had no other choice. If living an illusion made things easier for her then who was he to make things harder for her, she had been pregnant after all. _And he had been the father of the child. She insisted on having it and what child would want to be told that they were the product of a brutal rape via a spineless wizard?_

"Hermione." he said deliberately choosing to use her first name in a petty attempt to get her to sense possible conformation for her wild imaginings.

At the mention of her name from his pale lips she closed her eyes recalling how the boy from her dreams called her that.

"How is this even possible?" she asked in disbelief.

Taking the initiative or rather applying his Slytherin tact Snape simply treated her to a boyish smile that made her cheeks turn red.

"But you're my Professor." she said not wanting any of this to be real.

"Your professor who has been inside you." replied Snape unable to resist the quip. "Your Professor with whom you share an unborn child."

Hermione's cheeks grew darker and she tried to look away noting the apparent heat she saw behind his obsidian eyes. There was something almost unnerving about the way he looked at her. Almost predatory. She had not known wither to be uncomfortable or flattered by his expression.

{"He wants you... like before...I interfered."} said the voice of the boy in her dreams.

"So." she said breaking the silence that had be fallen them.

"What do you wish to know?" he asked.

"How long have I been in your...bed?" she asked as if she had not really wanted to know the answer.

Snape assessed the situation rather quickly.

"Not long." he replied thinking it best not to insinuate that she was something of a whore.

"How many times did we?" she asked uncomfortable with finishing that thought.

"How many times have I taken you to bed?" he asked. "Once."

It was the first half-truth he had ever deliberately told her since she confronted him.

"Once?" she asked. "W-was that when you erased my memories?"

Snape nodded.

"I-I did not wish for you to get hurt." he replied. "B-But then you disappeared."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at the mention of this.

"Disappeared?" she asked.

"I am sure you recall everyone telling you that you were kidnapped by death eaters." replied Snape.

Hermione thought back to when she had awakened in the infirmary.

"Y-Yes." she said rather nervously.

"I-I had no choice but to reveal my relationship with you to the dark lord." he lied. "H-He ordered me to keep up the good work in terms of your corruption."

Hermione stared at him for a long time.

"You made him think that you were only seeing me to corrupt me?" said the bushy haired witch.

Snape sat up in bed and looked her deep in the eyes. _In for a penny in for a pound._

"Hermione I only wished to protect you from his wrath...he had been none too pleased about my affair with you and the fact that I tried to hide it...he had been of the mind to kill us both before I let him believe that I was simply using you and your affections as a ploy to destroy Harry Potter." he said. "I couldn't take the chance of him hurting you..."

He reached out to try and stroke her cheek for dramatic effect.

Hermione backed away from him. Snape pretended to be hurt by her apparent lack of affection for him. He put on his most pitiful expression and looked away like something of a shy boy. Hermione gasped recalling how the young Slytherin from her dreams looked at her the same way. She didn't understand how she could have missed it.

"S-Severus?" she said softly as if trying out his name.

He gave her a weak smile.

"Hermione." he said.

"H-How does Dumbledore know about our...relationship?" she asked.

"I told him of course." replied Snape. "That day you found out you were pregnant and we walked into the office."

Hermione recalled that day with ease.

"So you were willing to let me thing that I could have possibly been raped by a death eater instead of telling me you were the father of my baby?" she asked narrowing her amber eyes at him.

Snape sighed rubbing his hands across his face.

"What do you want from me?" he asked at his wits end. "I did everything I could to keep you safe and it was at the cost of our relationship...you look at me like I'm a stranger and throw questions at me like I'm on trial."

Hermione took in his exhausted look and sorrowful obsidian eyes. She knew that this must have been difficult for him. He had done what he thought was best for her in the hopes that his enemies would leave her alone.

"I'm a spy Hermione...personal attachments are hard to come by." said Snape further driving home his point. "You think it was easy for me to erase all that we shared?"

The bushy haired witch thought for a moment and bit her lip.

"Well." she said trying to approach the situation rather delicately. "W-What if I viewed your memories."

Snape arched an eyebrow at her. _Of course she had to be the brainy one._

"My memories?" he asked.

"Y-Yes." replied Hermione. "I wish to see your memories of our relationship...you clearly still have enough of them to tell me what happened between us...I wish to see for myself if you please."

Snape resisted the urge to smirk. She had been a clever witch indeed not taking his word for it. Of course it was natural for Gryffindor to mistrust a Slytherin and vise versa. Of course she did not count of the fact that he had an uncanny ability to fabricate believable memories based on his Slytherin mindset. She like so many others greatly assumed that he shielded his true memories when his mind was invaded.

"As you wish." replied Snape.

He waved his hand and his pensive came floating over toward them. Hermione watched as the strange silver bowl of a swirling water-like substance landed in front of her. Snape pulled out his wand and aimed it at his temple. She watched him pull the raw memory from his head and place it into the pensive. The stream of consciousness had been an eerie blackish color and wispy like smoke.

Hermione took a look at Snape and then at the pensive. She had watched him pull the memory from his mind and placed it into the pensive so there was no way he could have contaminated it that soon no matter how quick he had been with wand.

She peered into the pensive as Snape looked on confidant in his abilities.

 _{ Hermione saw herself sitting in the darkness of Snape's quarters. The Potions Master entered the closing the door and warding it behind him. He looked out into the darkness of the front room with his hand firmly pressed into his palm._

 _"Severus." said pensive Hermione softly in the dark._

 _Pensive Snape visibly relaxed as she came into view._

 _"What are you doing here...Miss Granger?" he whispered._

 _"Hermione." she corrected him as she walked up to him._

 _She had the look of someone who knew exactly what they wanted when they wanted._

 _"Hermione." said Snape correcting himself. "What are you doing here...if someone were to get wind of you..."_

 _She put a finger to his pale lips._

 _"Shhh." she said pressing her body into his. "You worry too much."_

 _Pensive Hermione seemed to be as enamored with Snape as he seemed to be with her but his fears had been evident as well._

 _"Dumbledore comes into my quarters at will." he said softly kissing her finger._

 _Pensive Hermione closed her eyes._

 _"Severus...I can't go back to my dorm...not now." she said. "I was so worried about you...I didn't think you'd return...did he find out about us?"_

 _Pensive Snape shook his head._

 _"As far as I can tell he doesn't know anything yet." he replied. "But that doesn't make this any less dangerous."_

 _"Severus please..." said Pensive Hermione. "I can't go back there now...let me stay for tonight."_

 _Pensive Snape shook his head again._

 _"Absolutely not." he protested. "There's no telling if he'll summon me a second time tonight."_

 _Pensive Hermione didn't seem to be taking no for an answer._

 _"Please Severus." she said gripping his ebony clad form. "I can't go back tonight...all I do there is think about being with you."_

 _Pensive Snape sighed._

 _"Curse my weakness." he said._

 _The he stepped close to Pensive Hermione pulling her into a passionate kiss that seemed to be effecting them both. The kissing went on for a good while before Pensive Snape pulled away._

 _"Okay you can stay but just this once...and if I am summoned you get back to Gryffindor tower immediately. he said in a stern tone._

 _"I will I promise." she replied with a pleased expression on her face._

 _It had been clear that she had very strong feelings for him._

 _The memory shifted and fizzled out. }_

Hermione had been unnerved by how easy it had been for her to compromise all her principals and engage with her Potions Professor. She had seen barely a glimpse of what lead to her carrying her Potions Professor's child and it seemed to floor her. Snape sighed and placed his memory back into his head and returned the pensive to it's rightful place.

"Severus?" said Hermione coming to terms with her antics from the past.

"Yes?" replied Snape knowing full well he had her on the ropes.

"C-Could you kiss me." she said softly. "L-Like in the pensive?"

Snape again fought the urge to roll his eyes. He had not planned on having to give a demonstration. But considering all he had done in the past it was the least he could do.

He walked over toward the bushy haired witch, pulled her close to him and pressed his pale lips into her soft pink ones. Much to his surprise, Hermione had responded in kind. The Potions Master seemed so lost in his performance that he dared not pull back until she did. When she finally did both of them had been feeling a bit light headed.

Snape made his way back to the bed with Hermione joining him. He closed his eyes ready to give in to a decent night's sleep in his large black four poster bed. Hermione snuggled up against him. At first it had been awkward with her trying to make herself comfortable and then the fact that she was actually laying her bushy head on his bare chest.

"Severus." she said near sleep.

"Hmmm?" he replied almost out for the count himself.

"We're having a baby." she said snuggling closer to him.

"Yes we are." he replied.

"Severus?" said Hermione thinking of another question.

"Go to sleep witch." said Snape not at all wishing to continue playing this game.

Hermione fell silent as she found herself pulled back into the world with the young Slytherin boy with obsidian eyes.

 _{ The bushy haired witch smiled at the father of her child as he stood before her._

 _"I know who you are." she said pleasantly._

 _"Took you long enough." he replied._

 _"Yes it did." replied Hermione. "Severus."_

 _The young Slytherin boy smirked._

 _"He still doesn't know." he said gesturing to her belly._

 _"About our daughter?" asked Hermione._

 _Young Severus smiled._

 _"You're going to be a wonderful mother Hermione." he said pleasantly._

 _"And you're going to be a wonderful father, Severus." she replied._

 _Young Severus looked down at his feet._

 _"I wouldn't be too sure." he said._

 _Hermione arched an eyebrow at him._

 _"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked._

 _"You're going to be mad at me." he replied._

 _"What do you mean?" she asked. "For erasing my memories?"_

 _Young Severus said nothing as he found himself shrouded in a cloud of smoke._

 _"He doesn't know." had been the last thing he said._

 _Hermione stood in the center of the empty room with her child's father's words echoing in her mind. She had not understood his umpteenth cryptic message but she was sure it was of great importance. }_

Hermione Granger's amber eyes opened and she found herself still lying on Severus Snape's bare chest in the center of his rather large four poster bed. The words from her dream still echoing in her head. {"You're going to be mad at me."} She wondered what it was that Severus would have done to make her angry with him, aside from making her think she was raped by a death eater and that she had not known her child's father when it had been him all along. Unable to make anymore sense of it, Hermione simply closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. Whatever it was she would sort it out come morning.


	14. Unintended Implications

**Chapter 13:** _ **Unintended Implications**_

 _ **{A/N: Long Awaited Update...I know...late post.}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my Readers and Reviewers Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 _ **M**_ orning had come to find Hermione Granger still asleep on Severus Snape's pale chest. The Potions Master himself had been awake taking in the scent of jasmine from the sleeping pregnant witch's bushy hair. Her small slender form had been warm pressed against him. So much so that he had begun to sweat from the extended contact. The ghastly images from that dreadful time in the dark lord's company had come back tenfold as her soft fair skin grazed his cold pale flesh. He tried not to think of it. He tried a good deal to keep those ever creeping dark thoughts back but as the sleeping witch who's belly carried the very result of that infamous encounter slept, his cock twitched.

Hermione shifted some and pressed her slender sleeping form harder against the already aroused and guilt ridden Snape.

He had not intended to react to the pregnant witch. His long pale fingers gripping the crisp sheet beneath him as he attempted to will his now very prominent erection away. Apparently, his treacherous body recalled just how good the young witch felt when they had created the child whom had been growing rather steadily within her belly.

Another shift and her warm frame pressed further into his cock.

He let out a low moan that must have gotten her attention as she immediately shifted to the far side of the bed. Snape's eyes had been closed tight as he gripped the sides of the bed unable to look at the young Gryffindor witch for want of something he could not have ever hoped to ask of her. His gruesome assault still lingered in the back of his mind an only intensified his dark desire for her.

Unable to take any more, Snape hastily threw himself out of bed and made his way to the loo. The scent of jasmine from her bushy hair being pressed against his chest had been the last straw it seemed and spurned his retreat before he made a rather primal decision that would greatly effect both their lives far worse than his antics in the presence of the dark lord ever could.

For her part, Hermione had barely awoken noting Snape's absence and the sound of the shower coming from his private bathroom. It had been a lot to take in given that she had been pregnant and that the father of this unborn child was her Potions Professor. The discovery had sent chills down her spine considering for the past few weeks she had been lead to believe she was at the mercy of foul death eaters and that one of them may in fact have sired her unborn child. Well in a way one did, she supposed but a good death eater if ever there was one.

By the time Hermione Granger climbed out of bed, Severus Snape had emerged from the shower. He had possibly forgotten that she had been in his rooms or he assumed that she had still been asleep when he ventured out of the bathroom with merely a towel wrapped around his slim waist. His water slick raven hair lengthy and sticking to the sides of his equally wet pale face.

He moved about with as much grace and speed as he had the classroom when he taught Potions to various students given their respective ages and house status. The strange way his hair swayed with his movements reminded Hermione all too well of his usual black teaching robes. The Potions Professor had been quite pale it seemed in more than just his face.

The amber eyed witch noted his pale flesh extended not only to his rather strikingly long legs, which appeared to be the only part of his body that carried much muscle mass, but his cock as well. A flush crept across the cheeks of the bushy haired witch as she noticed the aspect of Snape's body that he used to make her pregnant.

The Potions Professor had seemed preoccupied with whatever was on his mind and had not noticed the towel that had been wrapped around his waist came loose. By the time he had looked down feeling an extensive breeze beyond that which he anticipated, there was no doubt that the pregnant witch had gotten quite the eye full when it came to his anatomy.

"See something you like Granger?" asked Snape in an almost unnerving tone.

Quickly Hermione's gaze traveled from the Potions Professor's exposed cock to his face. She couldn't meet his eyes at first not sure what to think of the sudden heat that seemed to over take her body. Snape held her attention not at all making any attempts to cover himself. He had reasoned that making her believe she had seen him naked before hand would ease the transition into further manipulation. After all he had been instructed to seduce the muggle-born witch by Voldemort himself. Not taking advantage of this situation, no matter how unnerving it had been was a foolish thing.

"Ummm...I think you should get dressed Professor." she said shyly not at all looking at him now.

Snape smirked at her apparently intact innocence.

There was something intoxicating about her sweet nature despite already being pregnant with his child that sent a jolt straight through his loins. He had not known where this part of him had come from but it seemed rather useful when it came to his plans. Without a word the Potions Professor made his way over toward the bed, still naked of course but no longer dripping from the shower.

"P-Professor what..." started Hermione turning a right shade of scarlet.

"I told you before Hermione...there is a reason you are the mother of my unborn child." he taunted in a playful sort of way that caught the young witch off guard.

"B-Be that as it may...I do not intend to allow you to jump on me whenever you feel the need." she replied narrowing her amber eyes at him. "I am pregnant after all and it wouldn't be good for the baby."

In truth she had no idea what sex had been like let alone if she could take his freakishly large cock invading her body again.

"Of course." replied Snape with a wicked smirk. "Whenever you are ready."

He waved his hand and Hermione was amazed to find him dressed and ready for the day in a matter of minutes. The bushy haired witch sighed. It had to be rather difficult for him to have been used to a certain kind of relationship with her and then having to pretend as if it never happened. She wasted no time getting ready for the day herself once he had gone to the front room of his quarters.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Front Room, Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The Potions Professor made his way over toward the firewhiskey. He downed a few shots in a bid to steel himself and turned his attention to his lesson plan for the evening. The thought of having to spend hour upon hour with snot nosed children quelled any and all feeling of arousal for him that day. His mask of indifference in place, Snape ventured from his quarters into the corridors. His annoyance at the various pranks and gossips that came his way as he reached his office only intensified.

As the day began to drag on, he thought less and less of Hermione Granger and more of casting numerous first years as well as six years off the battlements to appease his rage and watching them splatter below. Though barbaric in it's intent, it had been pleasing enough to quell much of his temper.

Hermione Granger had taken to her studies almost immediately though she wished she could attend classes like everyone else, her condition warranted her to stay safely tucked inside Snape's rooms for the time being. Given that she had been kidnapped before by death eaters it was most unwise to venture out being pregnant.

The bushy haired witch had seen less of Snape since their discussion earlier that morning and she wondered if he was deliberately avoiding her. At the end of the day Snape had come in and began the tedious task of grading parchments. She watched him for a bit before going off to bed feeling the effects of pregnancy all too well.

Weeks went by and Snape barely said two words to her. She had awoken a few times to find him asleep in his armchair after indulging himself with various shots of firewhiskey. One night she had actually summoned the courage to awaken him.

"Professor..." she said nudging him slightly.

Snape pulled back from her and attempted to nod off once more.

"Professor...wake up." she said softly.

"Leave me be witch." muttered Snape annoyed. "Can't you see that I am sleeping."

"Professor I think you should go to bed." she said carefully.

Snape narrowed his obsidian eyes at the bushy haired witch.

"And I think you should leave me alone." he replied. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Me?" asked Hermione confused. "I-I'm not the one that's been drinking myself into a stupor."

"And I'm not the one who up and got pregnant." he countered still annoyed.

Hermione narrowed her amber eyes at him.

"I didn't do this to myself." she said annoyed. "Last I checked this was your doing as much as mine."

Snape glared at her feeling more fury build in him.

He managed to hold his tongue knowing all too well his next choice of words would make his plan that much harder to put into action.

"I don't need this." he said bitterly.

With that he stumbled over toward the door and took his leave. Hermione had not known what she had done to upset him so much. She couldn't figure out if it was the pressure he had been under regarding Voldemort or the impending father hood that had made him so irritable lately. He had been gone for much of the night and when she awoke the next morning she found that he had created a separate bedroom for her.

It had been a welcome change than sleeping with him being so close to her, that one night in his bedroom with him had been strange and she had not known how to process it. Hermione had been quite comfortable on her own, but often found Snape still sleeping in his armchair near the fireplace. Bottles of firewhiskey had been at his feet and he seemed rather uncomfortable.

She didn't dare wake him not wishing to get into another argument, although she never understood why he had been angry with her to begin with.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Another week and Snape seemed more interested in his work load than Hermione or the baby despite them being under his protection. The bushy haired witch had had enough of his blatant attempts to ignore her. She marched into the front room and glared at the Potions Professor as he proceeded to stare into the flames of his fireplace.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked breaking the silence at last in a bid to convey her rage.

"I have nothing to say to you, Miss Granger." he replied bitterly as he continued to ignore her presence.

"Professor...Severus...look at me." she said in an almost pleading tone despite her anger.

Snape refused to look at her. He couldn't he had done enough battling with himself in a bid to keep from harming her. In truth he had been ashamed of his actions as of late and how all this had turned out. It wasn't easy to look into the trusting amber eyes of the young witch and know all too well the real reason she carried his child.

"Leave me alone." he said annoyed. "You have your own rooms and plenty of books to keep you busy...I do not wish to be bothered with your presence any more than I have to."

Hermione placed her hands on her hips in a spirited Molly Weasley impression.

"Severus, I want to know why you're suddenly being such a git?" she said. "I mean you were always a git, but you are the father of my unborn child...I...I thought we had moved passed all of this."

Snape glared at the pregnant young witch for a moment. The firewhiskey in his system more potent then ever as he thought back to that fateful night in the presence of the dark lord.

"Leave me be witch." he said with an expression that showed her only a glimpse of how exhausted he had been.

Not knowing if it was stubbornness or just plain curiosity that propelled the witch into her next act but Severus Snape soon found himself caught off guard as she crushed her soft pink lips into his pale ones. He returned her spirited kiss and got to his feet. A part of him longed for the affections of this young witch like a thirsty man longed for water but the other part of him, the rational part that remained her professor of sorts pulled away from her.

"Leave me be." he repeated and stumbled rather drunkenly back into his chair.

Hermione sighed and made her way back toward her own room and slammed the door. For his part Severus fought the urge to go after her. His confusion at his own feelings for the pregnant witch as well as his guilt weighing him down like an anchor as he sank back into the chair and summoned another round of firewhiskey.

His mood swings did little to ease the minds of his other students as he battled an apparent guilt ridden depression and outright fury at himself for succumbing to weakness. He knew that he had to get some kind of control over this situation but his fear of impending fatherhood had not subsided in the least. The last thing he wanted was a relationship with Hermione Granger. He had not deserved such a thing after all he had done.


	15. The Ramifications Of Stunted

**_Chapter 15: The Ramifications Of Stunted Progression_**

 ** _{A/N: Long Awaited Update...I know...}_**

 ** _My Thanks to all my Readers and Reviewers Enjoy-S.S_**

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 **H** ermione Granger had been half-asleep when she heard the familiar shuffling of The Potions Master in the front room of his private quarters. She had guessed that he had been drinking again and lied awake in bed debating wither or not it was worth her time to venture into the cold rooms to deal with his cold personality and sharp tongue despite how exhausted her weary body had been.

After several minutes of wrestling with herself, Hermione finally pulled back the covers in a huff and made her way out of her room toward the front of Severus Snape's quarters. She had been right about the chill as she neared what she noted to be toppled furniture and a bit of fear coursed through her as she moved about in the darkness seeing no signs of The Potions Professor for a long while before she accidentally stepped into a slick cool substance that stained the bottom of her bare foot.

A small shriek saw her note the substance had been a deep crimson color appearing almost black in the darkness of the room. Hermione fought to compose herself as she followed a surprising trail of it toward the master bedroom.

Fear continued to make itself known but she pushed it down, summoning her Gryffindor courage in the wake of this seemingly tragic turn of events. It was quite a difficult thing, dealing with the antics of the Potions Master behind closed doors and his bitterness left a lot to be desired but she had grown to care for the wizard whom she had shared the connection of an unborn child whom had been protected from such gruesome sights within the confines of her belly.

"S-Severus?" said Hermione as she cautiously moved about the front room following the trail into his bedroom.

There had been a good deal more blood than usual, she guessed he had been punished by Voldemort for something or another. It had been strange that she didn't seem to dream much of the young Slytherin boy that week but it had been unnerving to find out that Snape had been injured.

"Severus." said Hermione once more as she entered his rather silent and equally darkened bedroom.

A low groan within the darkness had gotten her attention and she moved quickly to find the source. Much to the young witch's horror, Snape had been beaten into a bloody mass and lied along the cold stone floor unable to make it to his bed or at the very least his potions.

"Severus." said the young witch kneeling without regard for the blood that now covered her knees.

She pulled the ailing wizard into her embrace and summoned group of potions to her to aid in getting him healed and bandaged before getting him into bed.

"It's going to be okay." she assured him as she began to set to work. "I've got you...you're going to be good a new."

Snape grunted in response to her apparent mothering and bedside manner.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Snape's Bedroom, Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Soft bedding surrounded the rather drowsy Potions Professor as he opened his eyes noting that the blood that covered him since his arrival in the wake of visiting the despot he had been forced to refer to as The Dark Lord, was gone and his wounds were slowly healing and dressed to perfection.

At first he had believed Madam Pomfrey had managed to get into his private quarters but it had been highly unlikely. His memories of someone else, which included amber eyes and a soft voice propelled him to conclude that it had been Hermione Granger that had been the one to assist him.

Sitting up as best he could despite the pain from his ribs, Snape noted the foolish girl had been asleep in a chair not far from his bed. He figured she must have transfigured it in a bid to keep an eye on him while he slept.

The Potions Master had no idea what time it had been nor did he have any desire to see about it as he found himself lying back down against the plush pillows she had no doubt conjured for him. It annoyed him that she had taken to showing him such kindness despite everything he had done to her.

It was at the behest of the dark lord but it was done by him none the less.

The sleeping young witch seemed content to be near him, of course that was merely an unfortunate side effect of not being privy to the truth about their, physical relationship. She seemed to trust him explicitly and it continued to unnerve him.

The constant rising and falling of her chest had gotten his attention and his obsidian orbs scanned her rather tightly postured body as she continued to sleep in the chair. He guessed it had been quite uncomfortable sleeping in such a manner and attempted to get out of bed and see her off to her own room, only she didn't seem interested in parting with him.

"No." she muttered as her head rested rather heavily against his injured ribs in the wake of him carrying her.

Snape sighed.

She wasn't going to make this easy for him in the least.

"Have it your way Granger." he sighed seemingly exasperated by the entire ordeal, then carried her toward his bed and climbed in himself.

He had caused himself more pain than when he had suffered the blows with the unnecessary movement and wanted nothing more than to drift off and forget about it. He'd see to it she knew her place come morning, for the time being, he was much too weak to fight her on this.

Hermione didn't seem put off in the least about sharing his bed, although she had no reason to be if he had convinced her they were lovers for however brief a time it resulted in her current situation of pregnancy.

Snape still felt the sting of self-loathing for his antics concerning the young witch. He had been her teacher, and protector since she first arrived at this school at the tender age of twelve. Now he had been something of a monster having been forced to invade her to appease his brutal masters.

The guilt at having dragged the young girl into this shadow filled life had only continued to manifest as he slept resulting in vivid night terrors. Hermione seemed to respond to him and scooted her warm body closer to him in a bid to alleviate his pain in the form of torturous dreams. It wasn't long before the both of them seemed to settle into a comfortable routine that fit them and their warring emotions even in the dream world.


End file.
